Wings of a Monster part 1
by lizziecamcats
Summary: Long story ahead! Part 1- Background story of Michiko who's parents come from rival clans. Michiko comes across many difficult life experiences leaving her an orphan, without a proper home, friends and with a monster's wings on her back This story builds up and sets the base for Part 2. Please read and review. Warning : contains blood and slight gore.
1. New Author's note

Hi there,

I've organised this Wings of A Monster into different chapters. To those who have read like the whole story from the first LONG post I made, thank you! There isn't anything new in these chapters, I just cut them up into different sections. I decided to organise this whole story into chapters so that its easier to read. Thanks to PureHeartsLie for the very supportive review!

I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I'll correct them as soon as I can.

Read and review. Many thanks!

God bless

Liza


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Youthful Beginnings

"Michiko! Pay attention!"

The five year old turned back to face her furious grandmother.

"Sorry, grandmama.." she lowered her gaze back to her biwa. It was difficult for her to hold it up as it was really big. Like really big. At least for a five year old. When she was two, her grandmother had presented it to her as a birthday present. Her two-year old arms could barely lift it from the box it was in.

She looked out through the window again, where she could see the village's playground far off in the distance. She wondered what it's like to play and jump around on those things at the playground.

"MI-CHI-KO!" she jumped on her seat and her biwa fell forward from her grasp. It landed with a loud thud on the floor and she scrambled to pick it up again, inspecting it for any damages.

Her grandmother folded her arms and huffed, "At least you do care for your biwa. Listen Michiko," the young girl sat up, " As a member of the Hasu clan, your biwa is important. Every clan has their own special techniques. Ours is our music." She pointed to Michiko's biwa, "It's important to keep your biwa safe. However, the ability to play it well is more important! What is so interesting outside?"

Michiko pouted, "I was looking at the other kids at the playground…"

The aged woman watched her granddaughter pout and sighed, "You know the Hasu clan has very strict rules about single Hasu women conversing with members of other clans. Especially male members."

'But I'm just a kid…' Michiko thought to herself, 'I'm hardly a woman..'

"Anyways, it's more important for you to practice your biwa. Did you remember what I taught you last time?"

Before she could answer, Michiko's stomach growled.

Her grandmother waved her hand to dismiss her, "Go, go and eat. Please don't forget to practice."

"Thank you grandmama!" the little girl grinned happily.

"What am I going to do with you?" the elderly woman smiled slightly watching her only granddaughter run off with the biwa in her arms.

**Time skip to later that night**

It was quite late into the evening but Michiko didn't want to go to her room she shared with her parents. Both of them had a mission tonight so she'd be alone. She hated how the room felt so empty without them.

Michiko made her way to the garden and began to play a song on her biwa. Sometime after she played, she heard some shouts from outside the Hasu clan compound, "WHERE IS HE? THAT BRAT SHOULD BE AROUND HERE!" Curious, she hung the biwa (there is a strap attached to her biwa) around her body and decided to investigate.

Michiko slowly peeked through the front gate, there were men and women outside with torches and armed with weapons. 'Who are they searching for?' she thought to herself. At the corner of her eye, she spotted what looks like a small boy hiding in the bushes nearby.

'Did he do something wrong? Even if he did, they shouldn't be so mean…'

She looked around cautiously, making sure that none of the Hasu clan adults were around before sneaking out. The mob didn't notice her presence and she took the chance to dash to the bushes. The boy jumped when he saw her but she placed one finger to her lips. He nodded, understanding. Poking her head out, she watched as the mob left to the other direction.

"Come on," she whispered to the boy. They came out of the bushes as quietly as they could. However, one of the mob members caught sight of them, "THERE HE IS! GET HIM!"

The two kids ran off as fast as they could. Michiko wasn't sure where they could hide, 'I've not been outside without an adult before!' she thought to herself. Somehow they ended up getting cornered in an alley.

"Oh no!" the boy seemed frantic.

The mob approached them, "Who's the girl?" " She came out the Hasu clan earlier. Just grab the boy!"

Michiko mustered up all her courage and stood in front of the boy. "STOP!" and took out her biwa. Playing the song she learned from her grandmother, the mob stopped in their tracks and were surprised by her move. Soon, they were induced into a dazed state. She could control their movements and made them make a path for her and the boy.

"Let's get out of here!" she told the boy as she continued to play her biwa as they ran out of the alley. Once they were far enough, she stopped playing and hung the biwa around her body. She grabbed the boy's hand and ran for it.

"Hey where'd they go?" she heard them shout from a distance. Michiko snickered to herself.

The kids decided to stop once they were by the river.

"T-thank you." The boy panted.

Michiko took a good look at him, the kid had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He had markings on his face that looked like whiskers, she thought they made him look cute.

"Why did you help me?" he then asked her.

She rubbed the back of her head, "Uh.. I don't know. I guess because those people looked mean. Why were they after you anyway?"

The blonde looked down and frowned, "They think I'm a monster…" he whispered sadly.

"You look like a kid to me! You should ask your parents to talk to them. Maybe then they'll leave you alone." Michiko suggested.

"I don't have parents…"

"Oh."

Michiko felt guilty for bringing up a sad topic for the boy. "My name is Michiko!" she held out a hand.

He took her hand with a smile, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be the next Hokage, believe it!"

"Really! That's so cool, Naruto Hokage-sama." She bowed slightly.

Naruto chuckled, "Ehehehe, I'm not Hokage yet. Michi-chan."

"Michi-chan?" she tilted her head in confusement. Naruto blushed, "I- uh…I thought maybe we could be friends…so..I gave you a nickname…is that's okay?"

Michiko hugged him, "Of course! I would love to be friends with you, Naruto-kun!" He wrapped his arms around her, "Thanks! Michi-chan."

They spent time talking about their hobbies and interests by the river.

"What does ramen taste like?"

"WHAT? YOU'VE NEVER TRIED RAMEN?!"

Michiko shook her head, "But by the way you describe it, it sounds super delicious!"

"I can take you to eat ramen, next time! You'll love ramen, believe it!"

The five year old frowned, "I can't. The Hasu clan doesn't let single women converse with other clans' members, especially male members."

"Eh? What does that mean?"

"It means, I can't go out, at all…" She pouted.

"What about the ninja academy?"

Michiko took her biwa out and played a slow song, she felt that would fit the mood now.

"The Hasu clan only allows males to enter the ninja academy. Girls are to stay in the compound and train there."

Naruto mouthed an "Oh."

"When can you leave the compound?"

"I can leave if I'm out with an adult or when I'm married. But other than that, I can't leave." She sighed frustrated, "My grandmama is teaching me how to play the biwa and other music techniques. It's boring, just practicing everyday. Ne! How's the playground like? Have you been there?"

"Um..it's like any other playground. There's swings and slides…sometimes other kids are very mean and bully each other.

"Sounds like a battlefield, if I ever get the chance to go there as an adult I better bring my biwa." She continued playing a song.

"Ne, won't you get in trouble being out tonight?"

"My parents are out on a mission tonight. No one's looking for me. Grandmama's probably asleep."

Naruto grabbed her hand, "Let's go to the playground. We can play there together."

Michiko grinned and nodded in agreement.

Hand in hand, the two kids began a beautiful friendship.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – A Tear in the Family

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. SLIGHTLY INSPIRED BY RWBY. I DO NOT OWN RWBY EITHER. **

Michiko got back early in the morning. She had so much fun with Naruto, she wished she could play with him again.

"Michiko! It's past 7am! You're late for practice!" her grandmother yelled from behind her door.

"Huh? Urgh…" the girl propped herself up and dragged her biwa to the practice room. After plopping down onto her usual seat opposite her grandmother, she soon began to nod off.

"Michiko…" her grandmother sighed.

"Zzzzzzz….huh..oh GRANDMAMA! Sorry, I slept late last night."

"I assume to practice?" the older woman lifted an eyebrow.

Michiko nodded, "In a way…"

"Good, let's try a different music technique today." Michiko placed her biwa to her side.

"Follow me," they went out and went deep into the compound until they reached their clans forest.

The elderly woman looked around, "We should be far away from other people now. Alright, Michiko, today I'll teach you a vocal teachnique. Watch."

Her grandmother stood in front of her, "Close your ears, dear." She then took a deep breath, did hand signals and let out a huge roar. It caused the tree in front of them to fall flat to the ground.

"WOW. Grandmama! " Michiko forgot she was tired and super excited to learn this new technique.

"It's called Music release: Lion's Roar technique. With practice, you can even destroy a whole forest."

Michiko was practically bouncing up and down her spot, "Teach me, teach me, teach me!"

"Alright, take a deep breath." Michiko imitated her grandmother's hand movements and brought them close to her chest. "Focus your chakra to fill up the volume of your lungs, follow my hand signals…and release!"

Michiko's roar was slightly…okay maybe, a whole lot, disappointing. She only made a squeak. She pouted, "Aw…"

Her thoughts were interrupted by her grandmother's laughter, "Hahahaha! Michiko, don't give up. When I first started, I couldn't even make a sound. Your squeak is the best I've heard from first timers. Keep on practicing, dear. I know you'll do well."

Michiko smiled at her grandmother's encouragement. They headed back to their house, along the way, her grandmother began to explain more about music techniques.

"Michiko, always remember as a Hasu, your biwa and your voice are the most important weapons. Your biwa aside from causing your opponents to fall into a daze, you can even break or induce genjutsus by focusing your chakra into your playing. Some Hasu masters can even heal using only their biwa music. It is more powerful than you think. Your voice can be the most powerful tool of all. If you master the Lion's roar, integrating chakra into your voice would become easy for you and you could command those who listen to you to do as you say. It is the most powerful technique that few Hasu clan members, male or female are able to achieve."

Michiko listened intently, "I never knew there were so many techniques…"

"I hope you take your practice and classes more seriously from now on." Her grandmother smiled, 'she is a really bright child, with much talent.'

Michiko started humming and singing to herself on their way back. Her grandmother also joined in her singing, Michiko enjoyed moments like this. She admired her grandmother's voice very much, she once heard that her grandmother was the most loved singer in Konoha. She was never allowed out but accompanied by her parents, could sing for many festivals and events. Every clan leader sent in a letter of proposal to her, hoping she would marry their sons. She turned every one of them down and settled for an old friend who was also in the Hasu clan.

"Grandmama, when I grow up, I want to be the most loved singer in Konoha like you!"

Her grandmother chuckled.

"Aw? My daughter doesn't want to be a ninja like me?"

Michiko smiled when she heard that voice, "Papa!" She ran into the arms of her father.

"Mama!" she yelled happily when she saw his wife behind him. Takao Uchiha picked up his five year old and twirled around. "My little Michiko is so adorable! Like a doll!" She giggled and pecked her father's cheek.

"Mother, we're home." Etsuko bowed towards the elderly woman.

"Welcome back, how was your mission?"

"It went well, mother."

"Etsuko, we should hurry now." Takao was still twirling with his daughter squealing in his arms.

His wife giggled, "Alright. Mother, we'll be visiting the Uchiha compound. We'll be back soon."

"See you later, grandmama!" Michiko waved to the smiling elder as she left with her parents. Her father placed her down so that she could walk between him and her mother. She held her father's hand in one hand and her mother's in the other. She really wished she could tell them about her new friend, Naruto but wasn't sure if they would allow her to continue meeting him if they knew.

They arrived at the Uchiha compound after a relatively long walk. Michiko was nervous, she never really liked visiting her Uchiha grandparents. Not just because they were mean, they were especially mean to her mother. The Uchihas were against Takao marrying Etsuko at the beginning as the Uchiha and Hasu clan were not on good terms. The Hasu clan was against it at first but gave in after much persuasion from Etsuko. The Uchiha however were not convinced, thus causing friction between Takao and his own parents and his clan. However, he was determined to have his wife and child acknowledge by his clan and family.

" Fugaku! It's nice to see you, man." Takao raised a cheerful hand towards his old friend. Fugaku was also against him marrying Etsuko at the start. However, after falling in love with Mikoto, he understood how Takao felt towards Etsuko and eased up to their relationship. Takao was thankful that his friend was understanding, he really wished the whole clan would be as well.

"Hello, Takao. Etsuko. Nice of you to drop by the Uchiha compound. Here to meet your parents?"

Takao grinned and nodded, "I was hoping to give them a surprise."

"Well your parents are having a meeting with the clan elders right now. You can come to my place for a while to relax. It'd be nice to catch up with you about …the situation now." Fugaku noticed little Michiko between the couple, "Your daughter's grown a lot. Hello Michiko." He greeted her solemnly.

Michiko hid behind her mother, too afraid of him to greet back.

"I'm sorry, she's shy." Etsuko smiled apologetically, "Come on, Michiko, greet him. He's your papa's good friend, there's no need to be shy."

Michiko poked her head out and whispered, "H-Hello, sir."

Fugaku nodded, acknowledging her greeting before leading them to his house. Mikito was much more welcoming when she spotted the couple, "Hello Takao, Etsuko, and is that little Michiko! Well, she's such a big girl now. The last time I saw you, you were just a little baby. Now you're almost a woman."

Michiko grinned happily at the compliment.

"Ne, Michiko-chan, I'm sure you wouldn't want to listen to boring grown up talks, why don't you go play with my sons, Sasuke and Itachi. They're out in the garden through that door." Mikoto pinched her cheek. Michiko looked at her mother, "Can I go play? Won't grandmama be mad?"

"I won't tell her if you don't." Etsuko winked.

The little girl nodded happily and skipped right through the door leading to the garden.

"Michiko's really grown, she's going to be a pretty lass in the future. You might have trouble keeping boys away from her in the future, Takao."

Takao's smile faded, "Let's hope that with whatever's going on now, we'll be able to live to see that happen."

**Outside**

Michiko skipped to the garden and spotted the two boys climbing a tree. At least the smaller one was trying to, the elder had already reached the top. She approached them, a little nervously.

"H-Hi." She spoke up.

The younger boy at the base of the tree turned to her, "Who are you? What do you want?" he said a little meanly.

"Sasuke, you have to be nice to girls." The elder one scolded from the top of the tree. Sasuke pouted.

"I'm Michiko. My parents are friends with your parents. That makes us friends too!" she put her hands on her hips as she declared her statement.

"Hmph. I don't like playing with girls. You all just pull me around and aren't any fun!" Sasuke folded his arms.

"I can be fun! I'll show you. I can climb a tree too."

"No way, you're a girl!"

"So?" Michiko passed him and climbed up the tree to the branch where Itachi was sitting almost effortlessly.

Sasuke awed at her performance, "Wow." He did his best to climd up as well but after many tries, he gave up and sat back down on the grass.

Michiko felt bad that he was all alone and climb back down to sit next to him.

"How old are you, Sasuke-kun?"

He held out six fingers, "I'm six! My big brother is eleven. How about you?"

She held out five fingers, "I'm five!"

Itachi came down and sat next to Sasuke. "You don't really look like an Uchiha."

Michiko shook her head, "My mother is from the Hasu clan." Sasuke brought his face very close to Michiko's, "Your eyes are gold, that's pretty!"

Michiko smiled, "Thanks! I like Itachi-nii san's hair."

Itachi smiled, "Thank you, Michiko-chan."

"What about my hair?" Sasuke once again, pouted.

Michiko thought for a minute, "Hm…It looks like a duck's behind."Itachi covered his mouth as he laughed. If only you could see Sasuke's face now. It's too adorable.

"N-no, it doesn't! Girls are mean."

She giggled, "I'm sorry, I think it looks cool." She rubbed his head.

Sasuke blushed at the contact, he had to admit having her rub his head felt nice. "Girls are weird. One minute they're mean, the next they're nice." He whispered to himself. The figure of Itachi getting up caught the two kids' attention, "Where are you going, onii-san?"

"I'm going to talk to otou-san and okaa-san for a while. Sasuke, don't forget to be nice to girls. Michiko-chan, if he's mean, you can tell me later, okay?"

Michiko smiled, "Okey dokey! I'm sure Sasuke-kun is nice."

Once the preteen had left the garden, the kids began talking.

"Do you go to the Academy? I don't see you around, I would have remembered." He whispered the last part to himself.

"The Hasu clan is strict, they don't really single Hasu women to converse with other clans. So I'm always at home. Today and yesterday however, I get to meet so many other kids too, so I'm glad."

"Hm? Who did you meet yesterday?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Michiko covered her mouth, "Uh oh..uh…it's a secret."

"We're friends right, you said so! Friends tell friends secrets!"

Michiko thought for a while, "Okay but you promise not to tell anyone, especially the grown ups." Sasuke held out his pinky finger, "I promise."

She wrapped her pinky finger around his and smiled, "I sneaked out yesterday because I saw this boy getting chased by some grown ups. He's really nice, his name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"That baka?"

"You know him?" she felt a little angry that Sasuke called him a baka.

"Well, I don't really talk to him but he pulls a lot of pranks. Some of my friends say that inside him is a monster. No one ever really likes him. You shouldn't either."

Michiko stood up and huffed, "Naruto's really nice! He's my friend. No matter what, whether he's a monster or not, he's still my friend."

"Whatever, it's your problem. Hey, where are you going?"

Michiko ignored him and stomped back to the house, "I'm going to see my parents."

Sasuke ran after her and tried to block her way.

"Hey! Are you mad?" he asked once he was right in front of her.

"Yes. I don't like the way you talk about Naruto-kun. It's not nice."

Sasuke shifted his feet, "I'm sorry, okay? Please don't be mad. I still want to play with you somemore. Normally girls just pull me around and try to hug me. You're different, you don't do that."

"Why would they try to hug you?" she asked curiously.

"They think I'm cute."

Michiko stared long and hard at him, trying to figure out what part of him is 'cute'.

"I don't see how."

Sasuke chuckled, "Are you sure you're a girl?"

"I AM!"

**Time skip**

Itachi walked back to the garden. To his surprise, his little brother and his new friend were missing. "Sasuke?" he feared for the worst and began his search.

Thankfully, he found them in Sasuke's room.

"I'm a ninja! Fear me!" Sasuke threw fake shurikens at the girl. Michiko used pillows to defend herself. He then climbed onto the bed and tried to get the pillows away so that his shurikens wouldn't be deflected. As soon as he got on, she climbed down and took the remaining shurikens and began attacking him instead. They both giggled and laughed as they ran around the room, trying to attack each other with fake shurikens.

Itachi smiled to himself, 'Mother's not going to like how they practically trashed the room.. but it's nice to see them have fun.'

"Ahem," The kids turned towards the older boy.

"Onii-san! You want to play with me and Michiko-chan?"

"No thank you, I'm here to bring Michiko-chan to see her parents. They're speaking to her grandparents now."

Michiko frowned, "Oh…that means we have to stop playing now."

"Don't worry, I'll ask my mother and father, maybe they'll let us play together another day!" Sasuke threw his hands up in the air excitedly.

"Yea!" she agreed. The three of them left Sasuke's room in search of their parents.

The first thing Michiko saw at the entrance to the Uchiha compound was her mother, being beaten with a rod by an elder.

"Mama!" she left her new friends and ran towards her mother. Before she could reach, Mikoto grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Mama! Let go!" through her tears, she looked up to see who was her mother's abuser and where her father was. Her father was being held back by Fugaku, his expression looked like he was ready to kill. The abuser however was her grandmother.

"I told you never to step foot into this place again! What part of that do you not understand that?"

"MOTHER, STOP PLEASE!" Takao screamed, trying to get out of Fugaku's hold to help his wife.

She stopped and turned her attention towards Michiko, "This is the little one, right?" She lifted her rod up, "Those eyes are not the eyes of the Uchiha. She is an abomination!"

Michiko closed her eyes ready to feel pain, however she did not feel the rod hit her. When she opened her eyes again, her mother was there holding it. Her mother grabbed it and took it from the elderly woman's hand.

The other elders came closer, ready to attack Etsuko if she dared hurt one of them. However, she threw the rod to the ground and growled at them, "Never touch my CHILD!"

Mikito released her grip on the child. Etsuko picked Michiko in her arms and headed towards the exit. Takao was also released and he followed behind his wife.

"Michiko-chan!"

Michiko looked behind her mother's shoulder, "Sasuke-kun!"

The little boy frowned as he watched his new friend leave. Itachi placed a hand on his arm, "I don't think you should ask mother and father about letting her play with you again. Michiko might get in trouble if she comes back."

Sasuke nodded sadly.

"I hope we meet again, Michiko-chan."

**Later that night, back at the Hasu compound**

Etsuko laid on her futon, though she didn't receive any cuts, her body felt bruised. Michiko laid down right next to her and snuggled close to her mother, "Mama, will you be okay?"

Etsuko smiled, "I will be dear, being a ninja made me much tougher than I look."

Takao put out the candle and laid next to Michiko.

"Papa, how did you and mama meet?"

Resting his head on one hand, he grinned, "I'm glad you asked, Michiko."

_Twelve years ago_

"_Fugaku, come on. Don't be such a wet blanket. Come to the festival." Takao whined, "Don't make me use my puppy dog face."_

_Fugaku groaned, "Takao, I'm tired, I just got back from a mission this morning. I need sleep."_

"_Sleep is for the weak! Where's your power of youth?" _

"_You've been spending time with that Might Dai and his kid again didn't you?"Fugaku rubbed his temples._

_Takao took a 'nice guy' pose. "So what do you say? You want to spend your youth sleeping or out there with other hot-blooded youths?"_

"_Fine… I give up. The faster I go along with you, the faster I can come home." He dragged himself behind the over-excited Takao._

"_What's with you? You don't normally liked festivals."_

_Takao blushed, "Today, Etsuko Hasu's going to sing. I really want to see her performance."_

"_Then couldn't you go alone? Why did you bring me along?"_

"_Two is better than one! Plus I want to introduce you to someone." Takao winked._

_Once they reached the festival area, Takao immediately pulled his friend towards a gang of people. _

"_Hey guys, I brought Fugaku!"_

_Fugaku groaned. _

"_Fugaku, I want to introduce you to a friend of mine, this is Uchiha Mikoto."_

_The raven-haired girl blushed, "Hi Fugaku-kun."_

_He nodded in acknowledgement, "I've seen you around in the Uchiha compound before. It's not like we're strangers."_

_Mikoto blushed a deeper shade of red, "Ahahaha…"_

"_Oh! Its almost time for Hasu Etsuko to perform with her mother. Hey, Mikoto. Do me a favour, can you take care of Fugaku for me? Thanks! I'm off!"_

"_TAKAO!" Fugaku screamed at his friend._

_Takao skipped happily away and thought to himself, 'Good luck, Mikoto-chan.' He reached the stage area and quickly found a spot close to the stage._

_After a few minutes, people started crowding the area as well. He was glad he managed to get a good seat to watch Etsuko sing. 'She's so beautiful and she sings so well.'_

_Soon, Etsuko went on stage. She wore a very beautiful kimono with the Hasu clan symbol at the back. The audience roared at the sight of her._

"_ETSUKO-CHAN! I LOVE YOU! MARRY ME!" shouted one of the men in the audience._

_Takao wished he had the courage to yell that too. He really admired Etsuko but wasn't sure how she'd feel about such vocal fanboys. _

'_Anyway, she'd never notice a guy like me in the crowd.'_

_Suddenly, a group of ninjas appeared on stage, they grabbed Etsuko and tried to make off with her. Etsuko tried to push them away but her moves were too gentle. One of them came behind her and knocked her unconscious. Her body fell limp onto the stage._

_Takao's eyes widened at the sight, why wasn't anyone helping her? He looked around but none of the audience were moving. The musicians behind also had stopped playing but weren't getting up to help her._

_He felt a rush of adrenaline and raced to the stage. He knocked out the ninjas around Etsuko and picked up her body and ran off._

'_I need to get her to a safer place.'_

_Still having her body in his arms, he ran off to the park. _

'_If the ninjas come again, at least there's a bigger open space to fight them.'_

"_HEY! What do you think you're doing?"_

_He looked down to his arms, Etsuko was wide awake._

"_You're awake! Some ninjas tried to kidnap you." He placed her gently down. As soon as she was down, she punched him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain, "Ow…you've got a good punch there…"_

"_Why did you kidnap me?"_

"_I'm not…ow…those ninjas on stage were…"_

"_It was part of the performance! The opera title was "The lost singer"! My character was meant to be kidnapped. You idiot!"_

_Takao got up, "O-oh…right, I'm so sorry. I just thought you were in trouble."_

_Etsuko sighed, "It's fine…anyways. At least I get a chance to visit the park now." She looked around._

"_You've never been to the park?"_

_She shook her head, "My mother doesn't let me go out on my own. I only go out chaperoned by elders. None of them have ever seen the need to go to the park."_

_She went bright eyed when she saw the playground at the corner of the park._

"_An actual playground! I've never played at a playground before!" _

_Takao couldn't help but laugh, "For a girl your age, you're pretty weird."_

"_For an Uchiha, you're pretty weird. Aren't you guys like, emo?"_

"_I see you heard about us Uchiha before," he did a nice guy pose, "I guess you could say I'm the black sheep in the family."_

"_HAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT KIND OF POSE IS THAT?" Etsuko couldn't stop laughing._

_Takao did more poses, "A friend taught me, it boosts my morale! And makes me look cool!"Etsuko doubled over, holding her sides. _

"_Etsuko!"_

_The two young adults turned towards the voice, it was a group of Hasu clan members led by Etsuko's mother. _

"_Are you alright?" she ran towards Etsuko and checked to make sure she had no injuries, "I cannot believe a ninja would do such a thing! I am going to tell the Hokage about this!"she pointed any angry finger at the Uchiha._

_Takao could only grin nervously, "I'm really sorry, I thought Etsuko-chan was in trouble."With that he received a slap on the face, "DO NOT REFER TO MY DAUGHTER SO CASUALLY!"_

_She turned on her heels and pulled Etsuko along, "Come on, dear. We are leaving." Etsuko nodded but kept her eyes on Takao. She winked at him and mouthed "Let's meet again, one day, funny man!"_

_Takao couldn't help but blush, did this mean that he had a chance with the Etsuko Hasu? He couldn't keep her off his mind that night. _

"_Minato, oh my goodness, I'm telling you. She's something else." Takao said dreamily while leaning his head on the fourth Hokage's table._

_Minato sweat dropped, "Takao, I'd love to help you with your relationship problems but right now we have to deal with the fact you did kidnap Hasu-san off the stage. Her mother's asking me to revoke your ninja license."_

"_No! Minato! Don't! If I lose my license, Etsuko might not like me anymore!" he grabbed his friend's shirt. "Please, anything but that."_

_Minato sighed, "Alright, since you are one of Konoha's best ninjas, I'm not going to revoke your license. However, you're to work overtime this whole month, no rise in salary." _

_Takao gave his good friend a nice guy pose, "No problemo, amigo! Now, what should I do with Etsuko?"_

"_Well, you do know the Hasu clan is very strict on letting other people besides their own clansmen to meet their clanswomen. I'm not sure how you can actually meet Hasu-san again. Unless…"_

"_UNLESS?"_

"_Unless you're working as a guard backstage at her performances. As the Hokage I'm in charge of assigning who those guards are." Minato smiled, "Let's say I think a certain Uchiha will do a great job at guarding Hasu-san. As long as he doesn't whisk her away again." Takao practically fainted with joy._

_For the next two years, Takao met Etsuko secretly backstage. He'd be her guard and they'd be able to chat privately in her dressing room. Sometimes, her mother would be present. She'd give Takao strange looks but basically ignored him. All was well, until the fateful day of the Kyuubi attack._

_The Hasu clan did not escape the horror, despite having their compound far out from the town. In particular, the Kyuubi destroyed some of the main houses in the compound with people still inside, one of them was Etsuko. Takao raced towards the area right after he heard the news and frantically searched the rubble for survivors. He saved many Hasu clan members that day including Etsuko, and because of that the Hasu clan eased up to their relationship. Eventually they were allowed to marry. The Uchiha clan were not as accepting though. Takao's parents forbid the couple to return to the Uchiha compound. However the rule soften when they had a child. Still, their parents would never welcome them to the compound…._

"Who's Might Dai, papa? What's a nice guy pose? Why can't the Uchiha like mama?" Michiko asked, she yawned slightly, her eyes threatening to close. Etsuko giggled, "That's enough for one night, dear. Go to sleep." Takao rubbed his daughter's head, "I'll tell you more in the morning, my sweetheart." Michiko nodded and smiled, soon her mind entered dream land. 

Michiko woke up to the sound of her parents whispering and shuffling of feet. She turned to face the window, it wasn't morning yet, why are they up? Suddenly, her father picked her up and held her in his arms. She stirred a little, "Papa? What's going on?"

Her father had a worried look in his eyes, "We're just going to travel for a bit, go back to sleep dear." Michiko nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. Etsuko grabbed all her necessary items and weapons and placed them in her bag, "Let's go".

The couple were able to make it out of the Hasu clan undetected but as soon as they reached the red doors at the entrance of Konohagakure, they were spotted.

"RUN!" Takao yelled. They ran through the trees as fast as their ninja legs could. It took them the whole night, with non-stop running to reach the port at the end of the Land of Fire. Their followers were no where in sight.

"Etsuko, take Michiko. That ship should be it." He handed her the sleeping girl, "I'll make sure the perimeter's clear and there's no one following us."

Etsuko nodded, "Come back soon, dear."

With that they parted ways. Etsuko paid the boatman the amount for three passengers to Komorebi Island. She climbed on board and placed the sleeping Michiko down on a chair. Michiko whimpered at the sudden lack of warmth, "Mama? Papa?"

"I'm here Michiko. Papa's just gone out for a bit." She comforted the young girl. Another man boarded the boat, Etsuko turned to look but it wasn't Takao. Fearing the worst, she decided to set out to search for him.

"Etsuko, I'm going to look for papa okay. Take good care of this bag, alright? Whatever happens, do not leave this ship."

Michiko blinked, still sleepy, "What's going on, mama?"

"Nothing to worry dear, just stay here, understand?"

"Okay.."

Etsuko left the ship in search of Takao. She was reluctant to leave Michiko on board alone but didn't want her to be in danger in case a fight breaks out. To her horror, her husband's wounded body appeared from the forest, along with other ninjas behind him. She ran and held him steady, "Dear!"

"Go, I'll hold them off. Get out of the mainland with Michiko."

"You're hurt, you can't hold them off yourself!" she reached for her side holsters but realised her butterfly knives were in the bag she had left with Michiko.

"Shoot." She cursed, watching the ninjas racing towards them. She looked back at the boat, there wasn't enough time to get her weapon and if she left Takao here, the ninjas would kill him.

"Music release: Lion's roar!" she did hand signals quickly. A huge roar escaped her lips and caused the ninjas to be pushed a distance away.

She lifted her husband's arm around her shoulder and helped him towards the ship. "We need to hurry, it looks like it's about to leave."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - A New Home

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. SLIGHTLY INSPIRED BY RWBY. I DO NOT OWN RWBY EITHER. **

Michiko heard a huge roar and woke from her dozing. Was that her mother's voice?

"Kid, I'm not waiting for your parents anymore. We're leaving now." A bearded man told her once he noticed her awake. The ship began to move and Michiko fell off her chair. She landed on her side and yelled at the pain. A middle-aged man noticed her and got up to help her.

"Let me help you up, little missy." He gave her a nice smile. She took his hand and pleaded, "Please! My mama and papa are not on the ship yet! Please ask that man to wait for them." The middle-aged man gave her a sympathetic look, "The captain was already waiting for them for a long time. He's quite angry now. I don't think anyone can convince him to wait any longer."

She let go of his hand and did her best to walk to the front of the ship despite the rocking of the ship. It was already quite far from the port, she looked out for her mother and father's figure. What she saw was not what she expected.

Her mother and father were both on the ground in a pool of blood, dead. Standing over them was someone she least expected to be. The figure stared straight back at Michiko with sad eyes and with a final look, the figure sprang off into the dark.

Michiko's knees gave way and she fell. She couldn't believe her eyes, her mother and father were dead.

"MAMA…PAPA…DON'T LEAVE ME!" tears streamed down her face as she sobbed hysterically. She tried to climb overboard, hoping somehow she could get to them. Hands held her back but she struggled to get off.

"LET ME GO! MAMA! PAPA! MAMA! PAPA!" her screams were soon stopped once she felt a painful hit on her head. The last thing she saw was the face of the middle-aged man, looking very sad, before she blacked out.

**Five years later**

Michiko stood behind the group of kids that were eagerly talking to each other. None looked her way, of course, because she was an outcast. She sighed, it's been five years since she arrived on Komorebi Island, five years since she was adopted by the middle-aged man she met on the boat, his name was Hideo Yasumoto, a local fisherman. Five years and still the village treated her like an outsider. Michiko found that she had some sort of a mental block that night her parents were killed. She couldn't remember who the figure was anymore. Oh how she wished she could.

"Michiko doesn't belong here, look at her eyes. That's such a weird colour. I mean who has gold irises?" One of the girls whispered.

Michiko sighed, it didn't matter. It really didn't matter what they thought of her, it really didn't matter if she didn't have any friends except for Uncle Hideo.

"Graduates!"

All the kids faced their attention to their teacher in the front.

"Congratulations all of you for graduating the village's academy. You are all now young Orions, hunters who defend our village and other villages across Komorebi Island from the Horrors, monsters that lurk outside in the wild with the only intention to kill human beings. Choosing this noble profession is not easy, all of you will come face to face with danger. But with proper training and hard work, I know you will become Orions that will make our village proud."

The teacher smiled at his students, "Now, I will put you in your teams. Team 1, Mizu.."

Michiko gulped, 'I wonder which team will I be in…'

"Team 2…"

"Team 3…"

"Team 7…"

And lastly, "Team 8, Michiko, Yura and Kobe. Each team please come up front to receive your first mission folders."

Michiko glanced towards her two new team mates, they smiled at each other but once they turned to Michiko, they scowled at her.

'That means we won't be getting along then.' She pushed her way through to get the mission folder.

"Michiko please stay behind. I want to talk to you, the rest of you can leave. Team 8, please wait outside for your teammate."

Everyone spoke excitedly as they left, her two team mates ignored her as they walked past. Once she was alone with her teacher, she sighed.

"Sensei, they hate me. Why did you put me on their team?"

"Would it be any better if you were on another team?"

Michiko opened her mouth to reply but realised her mistake and just sighed.

"Michiko," her sensei placed a hand on her shoulder, "I know it's hard for you. The way the village treats you and even your teammates….well, I just want to say don't give up. You're my top student and I have the utmost faith that you will be a great Orion."

She gave a small smile, "Thanks Sensei. By the way, could you tell me what my mission is?"

"Hm? The mission folder's with your teammates."

She folded her arms and looked out the window, "Yea and they've started the mission without me." she watched as the two teammates were already heading off to the woods. Her teacher grumbled, "I should have known…alright, here, you can have my copy of your mission."

She took the paper and read it quickly, "Thanks, I don't need it. I know what we need to do. See you around sensei."

The teacher nodded. He continued to watch her figure hopping from one roof to the other and into the forest, "Good luck, Michiko."

It didn't take long for Michiko to catch up with her teammates. They obviously weren't happy that she did but kept quiet. Once they reached their destination, they set out to find the monster they were instructed to kill.

"It's a large bear-like creature. It's prominent feature is its jet black coat and silver eyes."

Kobe and Yura started searching on land while Michiko decided to search from the trees.

"Hey Yura, let's just kill that thing and get out of the forest. We don't need Michiko." Kobe suggested.

Yura sneered, "Yea, that girl thinks she's so cool just because she's the top of the class and is three years younger than us. Well I say, piss off, outsider." They started laughing, unbeknownst to them the danger that lurked closely to them.

"YURA, KOBE!" Michiko jumped from the tree she was in, took out her butterfly knives and landed a direct attack on the monster that was closing in on them from behind. The bear creature groaned before falling limp onto the ground.

"Pay attention. You'll die if you don't." she warned them.

Yura and Kobe glared at her, "We could have taken it if you just let us."

"You mean I should have just let that creature maul you to death while you were laughing your butts off?"

Kobe grabbed the front of her yukata, "You witch!"

"I saved your lives, can't you just thank me?" Michiko growled and twisted his arm off her.

Kobe retracted back in pain. Yura spat in her face, "Thank you? Like we'd thank an outsider. You're just-" she raised an eyebrow when she noticed Michiko's horrified face.

"Behind you…a TORI BAKEMONO!" The duo turned to face a large huge bird monster perched on the tree behind them. It gave a large shriek that sent chills down their bodies.

"We have to get out of here fast! Come on!" the trio started running. They tried to get as far away from the monster as possible. Looking back, they noticed it had disappeared from the tree it was in.

"Kobe!" The bird swooped down from above and headed towards the teen boy. Within a second, it had him in its beak. Yura and Michiko ducked as it glided towards them before ascending to the sky again.

Michiko watched as the bird flew towards a tall tree, still holding onto Kobe.

"Yura, get to the village. Warn them about the Tori Bakemono, get help if possible. I'll get up there and try to get Kobe."

The shaking girl nodded and ran as fast as she could back to the safety of the village. Michiko focused her chakra on her feet and ran up the tree towards the bird and Kobe. As she got closer to them she heard Kobe scream in agony.

"It's starting to eat him!" she quickened her pace and got to the top of the tree where the bird was. True enough, the bird was trying to tear off his leg. Kobe was barely hanging on.

Michiko got her butterfly swords out and made an attack on the bird'd head. It let go of Kobe and Michiko grabbed him before he could fall to his death. She placed him safely resting against a tree. He held onto his broken leg and cried out in pain.

"I'll be back, I need to take care of that monster, if not, we'll both never get out of here alive." She placed took his hands and covered his ears.

"What are you doing?"

"Keep them closed until I tell you so, understand?"

He whimpered in pain, she took that as a yes and searched the sky for the bird. It was now flying in circles above her. "Great, I'm its next target."

The bird then swooped down towards her. It opened its beak ready to make a grab for her. As quickly as she could, she did hand seals and let out a huge bellow. It caused the bird to be thrown back and hit against a large tree. It groaned in pain and shook its head.

Noticing it being distracted, Michiko took the chance to dive her butterfly swords up from its head and cut straight down its body, splitting the monster in half. Kobe watched in horror as the girl flicked the blood off her swords.

"W-what are you?" he cowered in fear as she approached him, "We weren't taught that at the academy."

"No time to explain, you need medical attention right now." she helped him up and he put his weight on her so that he didn't need to use his bad leg.

"Thank you for saving me.." he said after a while, "I'm sorry for before."

She smiled, "You're welcome."

**Back at the village**

"Men, ready the weapons! We need to take down that Tori Bakemono before it comes to the village."

Yura cried in her teacher's arms, "Kobe! What if he's dead?"

"Shhh…I'm sure…Michiko will do something..." he said half-heartedly. He knew no matter how good a student, Michiko would not be able to handle a Tori Bakemono on her own. He hoped that at least, maybe she could get away in time. Maybe..she hasn't been devoured yet…

"HELP! We need medical attention!" Michiko entered the village with Kobe by her side. Medical staff raced towards them and took Kobe out of her hands. She fell to her knees and panted. The senior Orions came to her, "Where's the Tori Bakemono? Did you lead it to the village? You stupid girl, I knew no good comes from outsiders, now we're all in danger!" They all started shouting angrily.

"Will you shut it?" she growled, "It's dead. Go see for yourself."

One of the senior Orions sped off into the forest, only to return a few minutes later.

"It is dead…"

The villagers that were gathering around gasped, "Only two of them? They killed the Tori Bakemono?"

The seniors looked at Michiko with disbelief, "I refuse to believe an outsider would be able to kill a Tori Bakemono so easily."

She brushed them off, "Believe whatever you want." and left the area. She walked away heading towards the house she lived with Uncle Hideo and his family. Behind her she could hear people whispering and sneering.

'Maybe I should have let that Tori Bakemono attack the village.' She thought to herself, 'I never liked this place anyway.'

Suddenly a pair of arms went around her, she looked up to see her smiling guardian.

"I'm so glad to see you safe Michiko! I was so worried! Your first mission! How did it go?" he asked enthusiasticly.

"Great and not so great, Uncle Hideo," I frowned. He let her go and walked her to the house."I took down a Tori Bakemono on my own, which is great. But the villagers and senior Orions don't believe it or at least choose not to believe an outsider, a KID, did something none of them can do on their own."

Uncle Hideo grinned, "Well, what they say doesn't matter. You know you're good, as long as that doesn't get to your head, keep humble and do your best, never flaunt, no one can find fault in you, dear."

Michiko smiled softly and gave him a hug, "Thanks Uncle Hideo. I'll go out to the garden for a minute." She ran off through the back door. At the back of the garden, she had made a simple grave. Since her parents didn't get a proper burial, she decided to make a grave for them…even if their bodies weren't really buried in there.

Uncle Hideo helped her engrave on a stone her parents name and place it at the back of the garden.

"Mother, father, you wouldn't believe me but I took down a Tori Bakemono on my own. I hope you're proud. I've grown strong physically but….emotionally…" tears began to flow down, "Even with Uncle Hideo to support me, I really wish you were here. I miss you, Mama..Papa.." She broke down into sobs.

Hideo spotted the crying girl in the garden and decided to leave her be. She needed this time with her parents.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The Nightmare

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. SLIGHTLY INSPIRED BY RWBY. I DO NOT OWN RWBY EITHER. **

Two years passed and Michiko surpassed even the head Orion in the village. The villagers soften up to her thankfully as she managed to prevent many serious attacks to the village by Tori Bakemonos and other large monsters. However, the senior Orions were not pleased. They disliked the idea of an Outsider being stronger than their own people.

"Michiko, you're up."

Michiko nodded and fetched her mission scroll. She unfolded it with an indifferent expression, however inside she was excited. This was her 200th mission, if she succeeds, she'd be promoted to senior Orion.

She read her mission out, "Kill the legendary snake monster in the far east side of the village and bring back it's head….WHAT?" Michiko turn to face the senior Orion who had handed her the scroll, "It's legendary! People have gone out there before and not find a single trace of it! It doesn't exist. How am I supposed to kill something that doesn't exist?"

He snorted, "Not my problem."

She balled her fists and punched the wall, frightening the senior Orion.

"I-I can't do anything about it! The Orion council planned the mission!" he lifted his arms in defense.

Michiko groaned, 'Of course, they gave me this impossible mission to mock me. Like they'll ever make me a senior Orion. If I fail this or give this up, it's going to take another 200 missions before I can apply to become a senior Orion.'

"FINE." 'Crap.'

**In the far east side of the village**

'I've searched this area ten times, every tree, every rock, there is no snake!' she plopped down on the ground. "UGH! I HATE THIS VILLAGE! WHY DON'T I JUST BURN IT DOWN!" she yelled out, not knowing that she was being watched.

"Why hello, little girl?"

Michiko jumped at the voice and took out her butterfly swords, "Who's there?"

Behind a nearby tree, a dark figure approached. He had short straight black hair, a white face and purple markings around his eyes.

"What do you want?"

He smiled suspiciously, "To help a poor young girl. I heard you say you hate this village. Why is that, sweetheart?"

Michiko shivered when he called her sweetheart. "None of your business."

"I'm sure I can help. Is it your parents causing you problem?"

"Look, dude. I don't care who you are but get out of my sight before I kill you." She growled.

He lifted his hands up, "Oh come on, I'm not here to do anything bad to you. I've got problems with the village too. I was a great scientist and doctor, I saved the village so many times from different plagues and diseases." He looked down sadly, "But they hated me, they said I was an Outsider, even with all I've done, they kicked me out."

Michiko's eyes softened, "An outsider?"

"Are you going to shun me too?" he asked.

"No! No…I'm an outsider too. I know how you feel." She sighed, "What do you want from me?"

The man smirked, "My name is Orochiko, ever since I got kicked out of the village, I work in my own selfmade lab just around here. I'm wondering if you'd like to join my experiment."

"What experiment?"

"I'm trying to make a medicine that boosts people's strength. I'm hoping that one day I can present it to the village and they'll appreciate my work. With this medicine, Orions will be able to become stronger to defend their village from monsters."

Michiko thought about it carefully. "Are there any side effects if the medicine does not work?"

Orochiko chuckled, "You're a smart girl. No, I use only herbs from the gardens, nothing poisonous. If anything, you'd just probably get an upset tummy for a few minutes. Nothing serious."

"Why did you ask me? And no one else?"

"Well, do you see anyone else around this place? I hardly meet people in this area. And even if I do, there are only so few who really care enough for their village."

The twelve year old weighed her options, 'what harm could it be?'

"You got yourself a volunteer?" she smiled.

Suddenly his eyes turned into slit and he quickly did a few hand seals. Soon her surroundings turned dark and she couldn't see the woods anymore. Orochiko blended in the darkness leaving only her.

"GOOD." His eerie voice whispered all around her. Michiko felt like she was suffocating, her body slowly being weighed down.

"Is this a genjutsu?"

She looked down at her arms and legs, there were snakes crawling all over her body. Michiko screamed and tried getting them off but as they fell off, more appeared. In front of her, she saw her parents' dead bodies, also covered in snakes.

"Mama! Papa!"

Next to them suddenly appeared Uncle Hideo also covered in snakes, he reached out a bloody hand to her. A large snake then slithered behind him and bit his head off, his body falling limp.

Michiko felt her whole body on fire, the pain grew as she watched more and more people she knew in the past suffer the same as Uncle Hideo. Her grandmother, Sasuke, Naruto, Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, her clansmen…

"Stop..please…" she blacked out from the torment.

Orochiko grinned evily and picked up the unconscious girl, "Stupid girl."

Michiko woke up in a large cage. Her body was sore from sleeping on the metal bars. She attempted to get up but her body felt too weak to move. Around her were other cages, also with sleeping children. They looked bruised, some had scars, some had missing limbs, some were struggling to breathe and some…were dead.

"Hey.." whispered from the cage next to her. Michiko turned her head and nearly screamed. The boy in the next cage had a missing eye and had bear paws instead of hands. When she looked closer, she could see the stitches that held the paws to the boy's bloody forearm.

"What happened to you?" her voice was choking, "Who did this to you?"

The boy's eye went to his paws, "The scientist. He cut my hands off and gave me these. I don't know all the sciency bits, he attached nerve stuff and what not."

"Does it hurt?" the boy looked at her like she asked a stupid question.

"Of course it hurt! It still hurts…like its on fire…" he grimaced.

Michiko felt around her body for her weapons, "shoot, he took my stuff."

"That should be the least of you worries." The boy leaned against his cage wall, "I wonder how long you'll last."

She gave him a questioning look ,"What do you mean?"

"You came from the village right? Most village kids last for a day. A night tops after the scientist works on them. Us kids who were born or grew up in this laboratory last longer, I guess we're used to being experimented on."

"You grew up here? Don't you have parents? Don't tell me you're the scientist's kid?"

"I'm not, but that girl over there," he pointed to one of the dead bodies, "was his daughter. My parents abandoned me when I was a baby, so he took me to this lab and I've been here ever since. At least that's what he told me."

Michiko grimaced, "The man is mad! Why hasn't anyone found about him yet? Surely the village realizes missing kids and a suspicious lab out here."

"I don't know."

She needed to get out of here. Why did she have to be so naïve?

"Hey, what's your name?" she asked the boy.

"Subject 143."

"No your real name."

"…" he was silent for a moment, "I don't have one."

"Surely you must have one!"

"No one named me anything other than subject 143."

Michiko sighed, "Then I'll name you. I'm Michiko, you can be….Minato!"

"Minato?"

"Minato was my father's best friend. He was also the head of my old village, he was the best fighter, super cool and super nice."

Minato's eyes shined, "Really! I get to be named after such a cool guy! Wow! Thanks!"

For the next few months, Michiko remained in her cage, she was lucky, Minato said. She was never chosen to be experimented on. However, it was nerve wrecking whenever the scientist's assistant would come in to take a child. She would always fear that it'd be her next.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Wings of Freedom or…?

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. SLIGHTLY INSPIRED BY RWBY. I DO NOT OWN RWBY EITHER. **

Michiko felt a close bond develop between herself and Minato. The orphan was truly a bright child inside, pity he was abandoned and had to be tortured. It was heartbreaking each time Michiko saw Minato return with more blood on his body. Each time he would return with more bruises and more stitches on his bear paw. But he was a survivor, he would always be well the next day, despite the soaring pain on his arms.

"Minato…" she called out to him one night from her cage.

"Yea?" he opened his sleepy eye.

"I'm going to get us both out of here. And the rest of the kids as well. You can come live with me and my adopted uncle."

He smiled softly, "Really? That's great…yawn…". His sleepy eye closed and he was back in dreamland again.

"I will definitely get you out."

Months went on and she still hadn't been called. During her time, she met other children in the cages. She watched as new children were brought in and dead ones were brought out. One by one her acquaintances would be called, most of them never returned alive.

It was a year after she was taken that she was finally called.

"You'll do nicely for the experiment." The assistant opened her cage. Michiko planned initially to lash out and knock out the man but her leg muscle had grown weak from being in the cage for a year. She could barely get up on her own. The man grabbed her arm and dragged her into a wheelchair. Michiko looked up to Minato, he had a sad expression. It was possibly the last time she would see him…

"We need another one as well, you, get the bear boy." Another assistant nodded and grabbed Minato from his cage. He was pushed into a wheelchair next to Michiko. They both held each other's hands/paw as they were pushed from the cageroom into the experiment room.

There she met Orochiko again.

"Ah! My dear Orion lassie! How nice to see you again. I'm sure to make you strong now. And you, subject 143, I think you're ready for the next step of your experiment." Orochiko wore his gloves as he lifted Minato's small body off the wheelchair onto the operating table.

"What are you going to do to him?" Michiko asked in a panic.

"Oh, just giving him a dose of bear DNA, that'll make him stronger." Orochiko grinned with a wild look in his eyes, "Or kill him, if he isn't a suitable subject."

The assistants grabbed Michiko's body and hauled her off the wheelchair. She was too weak to fight back. They laid her on the operating table and strapped her to it. Michiko's eyes followed Orochiko's movements. He took out a large syringe filled with black fluid and a long needle at its end. Sneering a little, he approached the boy and grabbed his arm.

"This may sting a little. As usual."

The needle pierced Minato's flesh and the fluid was slowly injecting into his body. Minato grimaced slightly at first, but then something happened. His eyes grew large and wild, his body shook heavily as if possessed. He began shrieking in horror.

The other assistants held him down so that all the fluid could be injected.

"Minato!" MINATO!" Michiko cried out to her friend.

Orochiko grunted, "Knock her out, she's disturbing the subject!"

Michiko felt a large object hit her and passed out. She remembered the same thing happened to her when she witnessed her parents' death. Was she going to lose Minato now too?

"Minato…" his name escaped her lips before she fell back into darkness.

'It hurts. It hurts.' Michiko was on her back but her back hurt. A lot. She tossed and turn in her sleep but could not find a relief. She forced herself to open her eyes, despite wanting to sleep in.

"Where am I?" she wasn't back in her room at Uncle Hideo's house, neither was she in her cage next to Minato's.

"Minato!" the memory of him replayed back in her mind. Her eyes welled up with tears, "What have they done to you, Minato?"

She shifted her weight and felt something on her back, she winced as she touched the foreign object. It was smooth and feathery but was large and grew out from her shoulders.

"Wings?"

Before she could do anything else, she noticed the door to her cell open. The two assistants came and dragged her by her feet to the lab room again.

"Ah, you're awake! Good, good, now I can show you my experiment. Come have a look." He took out a large mirror. The assistants pushed her forwards to the mirror. She was shocked when she saw her reflection.

"Wings…Tori Bakemono wings…"

"Yes, I sewed them to you. Isn't that interesting? They fit you so well, plus the wings really grew attached to you fast. It took months for subject 143 for his bear paws to finally attach permanently to his forearms, but you, my dear are special! The wings grew attached permanently on you after a week."

"I've been asleep for a week? What happened to Minato?"

"Minato?" he raised an eyebrow, "Ah, you mean subject 143? Never knew his name was Minato. Well, he died. He was the wrong subject for my bear experiment. Oh well."

"D-died?" tears began to stream down her cheeks. She fell to her knees weak, buried her face in her hands and began sobbing. 'I've lost another precious person…'

Orochiko chuckled evily, "My dear, tears don't suit you. Come I'll show you to your new room."

"R-Room?"

"Yes, you're my most prized subject. A cage would damage your beautiful wings," he knelt down and caressed her wings, "Come."

Seeing her not moving from her spot, he ordered his assistants to drag her to her room. It really wasn't a room, more of a cell. However it was different from the one she woke up in, it was very large and it was circular.

"Have a good rest, I'll come give you some fun stuff to play with another time." Orochiko left the room with his assistants. She heard the door lock behind her and pitter patter of feet walking away. When she was positive there was no one behind the door, she let herself cry her heart out. She reached behind her and tried to tear off her wings. There was no pain when she tugged on them. Michiko pulled at them but only got a fistful of feathers. After many attempts at trying to forcefully get them off her back, she gave up and slumped down to the floor.

"I've become a monster…"

She couldn't tell how much time had passed since she was put in the cell. She could barely sleep on her back as her wings made it uncomfortable. In her little sleep, she dreamt of her family, Uncle Hideo, Minato, the village, the Hasu and Uchiha clan looking at her with disgust. In her dream, she didn't only have wings on her back, she had a full body of feathers/ They all spat at her and eyed her angrily.

"You're not human, you're a monster, get away from us!" her dream mother said.

"Big sister, you let me die. You said you'll get me out. I hate you so much." Minato spat at her.

She reached out her hands to them, she tried to speak, to ask them to forgive her. But all she could was chirp.

A sudden pain shot from her arm and she woke up, no longer in her cell but in the lab. The assistants held her down as Orochiko was injecting some black fluid into her body. She screamed and tried her best to pull her arm away. Orochiko growled and held her arm in place as he continued his work on her.

"Don't die on me, subject 255, you're best work."

It was as if her whole body was on fire. The foreign fluid burned as it went through her veins and travelled around her blood stream. The pain was too much for her and she passed out from it.

When she regain consciousness she was back in her large cell. Instead of the usual weak feeling, she felt very alive. More than alive, it's as if adrenaline replaced her blood. She sat up quickly and searched her surroundings. She could smell something. Something that was alive, was there someone else in her room with her.

No, it was a big thing. She could smell it's anger, it's fury, it was hungry.

Michiko had no idea how she could sense all these new things. Her mind was flooded by different sensory messages, all new smells, her eyes could catch even the smallest of cracks on the wall, her ears picked up the sound of something breathing, many people breathing. She could feel the ground shake as the other being or beings moved.

Suddenly a bright light shown from above, her enhance sight caused her to be blinded by the sudden brightness. From all she could sense, she found three figures standing from above.

Once her eyes adjusted, she could see Orochiko and the assistants standing at a balcony above there. No it wasn't a balcony, her cell was an arena itself.

"Glad to see you alive and well, 255. As I promised, I brought you a play mate."  
One of the assistants went over to lever and pulled it to the opposite direction. This caused a hidden door in the wall of the arena to open. Michiko took a battle ready stance and got ready to fight whatever was beyond the walls. She gulped nervously as she realised she had no weapons; she couldn't possibly fight with just her ninjutsu. Her techniques just weren't good enough to defeat an opponent alone.

Before she could think of a proper strategy, a bear creature came out. It growled hungrily at Michiko.

"Dang it."

The creature made a quick run towards her. Her body moved on its own, dodging the creature. It hit its head against the wall and cried in pain. After shaking its head, it growled even louder as it eyed Michiko more fiercely. Again it made another fast dash at her. She avoided the beast as much as she could. Michiko realised she was much faster than she was before, shouldn't her wings weigh her down instead?

The beast grew tired of running. It made a low groan and crouched in one corner. Michiko wasn't sure what to do next. If she wasn't quick to kill it while it was weak, it'd surely get up and attack her again.

"Wait, another presence.." she felt another being beyond the door. Another beast came at her at full speed. Michiko dodged again. 'I can only dodge them, how am I suppose to fight without my weapons.'

An imaginary lightbulb appeared above her head. The second beast ran towards her again. Michiko waited for the right moment, until the beast was close enough, before making a quick jump and landing right on top of it. She held on to its fur as it tried to throw her off. Taking a chance, she dug her thumbs into the beasts eyes, blinding it. It shrieked and threw her off. She was thrown against the wall but her wings cushioned the impact. The beast cried out in pain and growled angier. It began sniffing for her scent and managed to locate her. As fast as she could Michiko ran until she was standing close to the first beast who was resting in the corner. The second beast came at her with all its fury. It bared its teeth out ready to bite and kill. She dodged it easily before it reached her. However the beast had already sank its teeth into its friend. In its anger, the beast began tearing the bear creature apart. It could still smell Michiko's scent and stopped. Michiko led it away from the first beast's carcass. Quickly, she dashed to the dead body and yanked out a large sharp tooth from the beast. She pounced on the second beast and stabbed it repeatedly with the sharp tooth until it fell dead on the ground.

Orochiko clapped from his spot. "Well done, Michiko. I see the Tori Bakemono's DNA has mixed well with yours. From your wonderful performance earlier, I take it that this new DNA has opened up a more animalistic side of you. Beautiful, just beautiful! Still, it'd be better if you could fly. Assistants, take note of her new speed and strength as well as her heightened senses. She is the most promising experiment ever."

Michiko was left back in the darkness as the three men left. She wondered if they'd come to take the carcasses from the arena. Surely they didn't expect her to sleep with them around. Her nose picked up the smell of blood and took a deep heavy breath. She felt her throat run dry and her stomach growled.

"No. I am not a Tori Bakemono, I will not feast on dead animals."

She sat as far as she could from the carcasses. However, her body was screaming for her to eat, to devour. "Stop! Stop! No!" Michiko slapped herself. Hours passed and she endured the hunger pangs that were beginning in her stomach. She found herself fantasizing on eating raw flesh, covered in blood. Her thoughts took her eyes to the dead carcasses. Slowly she made her way there and finally gave in to her desire.

'What have I become?' tears streamed down her face as she brought her teeth down to feast on the carcasses.

Orochiko smirked from the shadows. "My best experiment ever!"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Escape

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. SLIGHTLY INSPIRED BY RWBY. I DO NOT OWN RWBY EITHER. **

Michiko couldn't tell time in her cell. It could have been days, weeks, months since she last saw the three men. At times, she'd sleep for days, not having anything to do. Food was served unusually. Sometimes there'd be food, sometimes there'd be none for a very long time. Sometimes they gave her dead animals, sometimes cooked food. She refused every time she was given carcasses. She didn't want to become more of a monster than she already is.

"Wake up." Michiko opened her eyes to see two pairs of eyes staring down at her. The assistants didn't wait for her to get up and merely pulled her up. Once she was on her feet, they tied her hands and pulled her out of the room. They led her back to the laboratory. Michiko took notice of her butterfly swords far at one corner of the laboratory. She felt a wave of sadness as she thought of her family and Uncle Hideo. 'He must be so worried.'

"Ah, 255, my dearest. Come let me check your health."Michiko was forced to sit still by the assistants as the scientist did some checks on her.

"Tell me, what will happen to me once all this experimentation is done." She demanded.

Orochiko chuckled, "I can't tell you it's a surprise."

"Don't you think the village would disagree with your work?"

"Hah!" Orochiko smirked, "Of course they disagree. But once I have an army of beast-humans, they'll have no choice but to agree with my wishes."

'So that's his plan..' she thought to herself.

"I want in on this," she met his eyes, "The village treated me so badly. Let me help you help them, if you know what I mean."

Orochiko stared at her, "You want to help me destroy your own village?"

"It was never my village. I don't care about those people. Honestly I want to see them bow at my feet for forgiveness. I should really thank you, you gave me the opportunity to do so."

"Interesting. Untie her." Orochiko stated. The assistants hesitated but complied with his order. He watched and waited to see if she'd make a run for it. To his surprise, Michiko just sat there, staring back at him.

"What?" she raised an eyebrow.

He laughed, "Nothing, I'm glad to have a new comrade against the village. Together we'll take it down and burn it to the ground."

Michiko grinned evilly, "With pleasure."

It took a long time before Orochiko fully trusted Michiko's resolve to destroy the village. Once he was sure she had the same aspirations as he did, he kept her in a better room, next to his and his assistants. She was given the freedom to walk around on her own, of course she had limited access to the whole area. The dungeon where they kept the children was off limits and so was the laboratory. Other than that, Michiko was allowed to move about. If she did anything suspicious, Orochiko would simply put her back in her old cell and remove all these privileges. Michiko needed to play her cards right. She had to be careful not to break Orochiko's trust but at the same time find a way out.

She noted in her mind, 'The first thing is a way out, then I have to find where they keep the keys to the other children's cages, kill Orochiko and his assistants and get the kids out.'

Michiko took the opportunity to walk around, there were only two other rooms aside her room, Orochiko's room and the assistant's; the lab and dungeon. She tried looking for hidden doors or levers around the walls. With no luck, she headed back to her room to hatch a plan.

"Orochiko-sama," she greeted him as she met him again for another health check, "I would like to ask a favour."

He eyed her suspiciously, "What kind of favour?"

"I'm quite bored in my room when I'm not meeting you or doing tests in the laboratory. I was thinking…if you could get me a biwa?"

"A biwa?"

"Yes, something for me to pass the time. I'm quite good at playing it. I could play it for you too."

Orochiko thougth for a while and smiled, "Of course, my dear 255. Assistant, go out and get a biwa for this lovely lady."

The assistant grunted and left the room.

Michiko was eager to follow after him but sat at her spot until dismissed. She ran around looking for the assistant, 'Shoot, he must have left by now.'

Fortunately he hadn't. She hid behind a corner as she watched the assistant feel around the wall. Then he pressed down on a button that was camouflaged to be part of the wall and a door opened up leading to the surface. Michiko thanked God for such luck and went back to her room before she became too suspicious. Not long after, she received a biwa and was called to Orochiko's room. She noted the very dark atmosphere but kept a smile plastered on her face. She had to maintain Orochiko's trust, if she wanted to survive.

"Thank you so much for the biwa, Orochiko-sama. Allow me to play a song for you."she gave him a low bow and began playing a song. She didn't want to try placing him and his assistants who were standing by the door as guards into genjutsus just yet. It wasn't the right time for it. She still had to find where they kept the keys …THE KEYS! Her eyes lit up when she saw them hanging by Orochiko's bed.

Her eyes went back to Orochiko as he clapped with glee. "What beautiful playing, my dear! 255, you're better than I had hope."

"If you could sir, I'd rather be known as Michiko."

"Michiko-chan, of course!"

Michiko was sent back to her room after playing a few more songs. 'I know where the keys to the dungeon are, I know where the exit is…I need to get rid of Orochiko and his assistants first before anything else.'

A light bulb flashed above her head. She crept out of her room as quietly as she could. She couldn't sense anyone else in the corridor. They must be in the laboratory. She found the place where the door was supposed to be. She traced the wall until she could find the button opening the hidden door. It opened leading to a steep stairway.

She hurried back to her room when she heard a few footsteps. She didn't close the door fully so that she could still hear anything that goes on outside.

"THE DOOR! It's open! Orochiko-sama!"

"I'll go check who's gotten out. No one should be able to open this door. You two go check all the kids are in their cages. Here the keys. Put them back in my room once you're done checking on the kids. But first make sure 255 is in her room."

Michiko closed the door and hurried to her bed and started playing her biwa. Moments later, the assistants barged into her room. She pretended to have a shock expression, "Hey! Don't you guys know when to knock?"

They looked confused at each other, "Sorry…" and left the room.

"Wait!" she called to them, "I made a new song, would you like to listen to it?"

One of the grunted, "We're busy."

"Oh come on, it's just one song. You guys look pretty stressed…"

The other frowned at his friend, "One song shouldn't hurt man."

Michiko prayed silently in her heart, "Mama, Papa, help me…"

Through what she remembered from her grandmother's training many years ago, she used her biwa to cast a genjustsu on the assistants. As soon as they fell into it, they slumped onto the floor with hazy eyes. Michiko grabbed the keys from the belt of one of the assistants and ran towards the laboratory. She grabbed her butterfly knives and kissed them, "Missed you guys!" Without wasting another second, she ran to the dungeon and unlocked the door. All the kids looked up to her, however, all of them were foreign eyes.

'The ones I knew must have…' she grimaced at the thought.

Some children screamed as they noticed her wings. "A Tori Bakemono!"

She waved her arms at them, "No! No! I'm human! That mad scientist did this to me! But I'm getting you guys out before he does worse on you." She fumbled with the keys but managed to unlock every cage. Some kids had difficulty walking after being in cages for months on end, just like her. Those who could walk well helped those who couldn't. Michiko led them out and to the corridor.

"YOU!"

Michiko wiped her head round to come face to face with the assistants. "I will not let you stop us from getting our freedom!" She came at them fast and sliced their heads off with her knives. Again, she felt the same bloodlust as before when she killed the bear creatures. However it was controllable this time.

Taking a deep breath, she called the rest of the kids to follow her. They eyed the dead assistants but went willingly. She found the exit and together they managed to escape their hell.

It was early in the morning, almost sunrise. Michiko relished the smell of fresh air. She wanted to dance and scream with joy, but until Orochiko was dead, they weren't safe.

"Let's head to the nearest village first before that creep finds us. We'll be able to get help there."

Instead of using the usual path, she decided to take them through the forest, hoping that that'll lessen the chances of them bumping into Orochiko.

Many of the kids found it difficult taking the more rocky and steep path through the dense forest. With so little light, they could barely see what they were stepping on.

"There's a cliff up on our left. Everyone be careful." She called out to the group of children behind her. They nodded as they kept their eyes fixed on their path.

To her disgust, Michiko spotted a familiar figure standing at the edge of the cliff.

"I've been waiting for you, my children!" The snake man shouted, "I had a hunch you'd betray me, 255."

Michiko gritted her teeth. She got into a battle ready stance.

"I don't know how you manage to get past my assistants, but you won't get past my genjutsu!"

Michiko frantically looked around her, realizing that she didn't have her biwa with her. With it, she'd be able to deflect the genjutsu.

'I have to stop him before he makes those hand signs. I can't let him take us back to his lab.' Adrenaline filled her veins. Michiko took a leap of faith and dashed at the man. Both fell off the edge of the cliff. Orochiko screamed with wild eyes, not expecting her to sacrifice herself.

Michiko braced herself for impact as she and Orochiko came closer to the jagged sharp rocks at the bottom.

'I don't want to die. Not just yet! Not like this!' She yelled in her head.

The children gasped as they watched the girl with the wings ran at their capturer faster than any human could and leaped off the cliff, bringing the snake man along with her.

"What do we do now? We don't know how to get to the village without that lady's help…" one of them said. A few began to cry, feeling lost once again as if life had taken away their only hope of survival.

Suddenly, they felt a rush of wind come up from the cliff. They braced themselves against the strong rush. The children closest shrieked when they noticed a familiar pair of wings, the wings of a horrible monster.

"A Tori Bakemono!" They screamed in horror and began running as fast as they could back to the forest.

One child looked closer and noticed that there was something different about the monster they feared so greatly. "No! Wait! It's…that lady!"

The children stopped in their tracks, confused. "The lady?"

Michiko managed to take control of her wings at the last minute and avoided the impact just in time. She spread her wings out wide and swooped back up right before making contact with the deadly rocks. The moment before she ascended, she caught a glimpse of Orochiko's horrified face as the jagged rocks pierced his body. His cry of pain was silenced by the beating of her wings but Michiko knew that was the end of him. The end of his of terrible experiments.

She continued gliding upwards and landed a little unsteadily on the cliff edge again. Michiko looked over her shoulders as she tested her new control of her wings. She could spread them out to the maximum length, or shrink them back so that they'd fit behind her back like before. She could make them enclose her like a protective shell and open up again.

"Miss?"

A nervous voice came out from the child who had recognized her earlier.

Michiko smiled at them, "He's dead! We're free!"

She was replied with a group hug as they thanked her repeatedly. Tears running with joy, they jumped with joy and celebrated their new freedom.

Freedom at last. At least, that was what Michiko thought.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Returning Home

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. SLIGHTLY INSPIRED BY RWBY. I DO NOT OWN RWBY EITHER. **

Approaching the village, Michiko decided it was better for the children to enter first.

"If they see me, they'll think I'm a monster and chase us all away. You guys go first." She asked them. They nodded, understanding the situation. The children approached the main village gate with mixed feelings of happiness and anxiety.

"I hope big sister will not be in trouble. It's not her fault that bad man turned her into that…" they whispered to each other their concerns for their rescuer.

The village people at first took no notice of the children, until a few mothers began crying with joy.

"Aya! My Aya! You're alive!" "Haruka!" "Seiji!" "My dear Asato!"

Village nurses followed in to help the injured while families rejoiced at the return of their children. Some were in despair when they found out that not all had survived the children's ordeal.

Orions rushed to the scene with the Head Orion. "Wonderful! Wonderful! Praise be to God! How did they survive?"

A little girl approached the Orion, "A big sister saved us. She's outside the village."

"Well ask her to come in! We must thank her! This is wonderful!"

The girl's smile fell, "Promise us you won't hurt her. The bad man made her into something scary but she's still a good person!"

The Head chuckled and rubbed her head, "We won't hurt a hero. Call her in!"

Little Sora (that's the girl's name), ran out through the village gates and came back a few minutes later with a shocking figure.

"Is that…Michiko…?"

"She's a monster!"

"Tori Bakemono!" The Orions drew out their weapons and surrounded her. Sora clinged onto the sixteen year old. Michiko circled her wings in a protective stance to protect her and Sora.

The Head Orion came to the front, "Hand over the girl to us, Michiko and stand down."

Michiko patted Sora's back, "Go to him," she drew back her wings. Sora felt more comfortable with her than with the men but did as she was told.

"I'm still the same person. I just have wings, with my new power I can help protect the village better."

The Head Orion spat at her face, "I don't trust you. Who knows one day, you'll decide to kill us all! A monster is a monster. An outsider is an outsider. We will kill you before you kill us. Men!"

Sora grabbed onto the man, "Stop please! Big sister saved us!" He pushed the little girl towards a few nurses.

"Keep her from us. Men! Ready your attack!"

Michiko spread her wings, frightening the men and took a leap upwards. The beating of her wings caused a strong rush of wind that caused the Orions to lose their balance and fall down. She glared at the Head Orion before flying away.

"Quick, she must be on her way to Hideo's place!"

Michiko flew as quickly as she could to the only safe place she knew. Uncle Hideo was startled at her arrival at first but then welcomed her with a huge hug.

"Michiko! Oh Michiko! We thought you were dead!"

Michiko hugged him back, "There is no time, Uncle Hideo. The Orions are coming for me. I need to leave this place." They ran inside the house as she began to pack her things. She explained what had happened as she gathered her things. She grabbed the bag her mother gave her when they were fleeing the mainland. She remembered opening the bag the first time, she took her mother's butterfly knives as her own main weapon. The other contents she had left untouched.

Opening it once again, she took a few moments to remember her past.

"Mother's biwa, father's Uchiha clan necklace, father and mother's konoha forehead protectors…" She turned to her wings, "With this new power, maybe I could…find those who killed Mama and Papa…and why they were killed. My only lead is Konoha."

Uncle Hideo entered her room, "Quickly, I saw a group of Orions coming close!" Michiko got up and placed the sling bag over her head. She grabbed a few pieces of bread and an empty aluminium bottle.

"Uncle Hideo, thank you so much for everything."

Uncle Hideo took a moment to hug his adopted daughter again.

"Where will you go? Other villages may not take you in."

Michiko thought for a while, "I think I shall go find my grandmother in the mainland. Now that I am well-trained enough to protect myself and have my own mode of transport," she pointed to her wings, "I think I'll be able to make it to my home village. I want to find out why my parents were killed and who the murderers are…I might even find a cure there. I've heard of great doctors and healers there, they might help remove these cursed wings."

They walked out to the back garden. "I'll come back..I will.." her eyes watered slightly.

Uncle Hideo looked hesitant to say what was on his mind, "Michiko…" he started, " that night your parents were killed, your eyes changed, they were red with small tomoe-looking things on it. It appeared right before you passed out. I think you should know this."

"That sounds like the sharingan…" she whispered to herself, eyes widened at the realization.

Suddenly they heard loud banging on their front door. Michiko took this as her cue to leave. She gave her caretaker one last hug and pecked his cheek before taking a few steps back.

Hideo watched in awe as his adopted child took a great leap into the air and flew away, her figure getting smaller and smaller into the distance.

"Take care, my dearest Michiko…"

It took a whole day for Michiko to fly across the ocean. She finally reached the port area but took refuge in the forest surrounding it. It was night so she decided to rest there for the night. The next morning, she grimaced as the light from the sun forced her awake. "That was tiring work, I'm not used to this flying business…" She stretched her aching body. Taking a piece of bread out, she chomped hungrily on it as she planned her next few steps.

"What if they don't accept me in the village?" she bolted up in realization, "…I guess I don't know unless I try…I wonder how the Uchiha would react when they find out I might possibly possess the sharingan. Me, a half-blood."

Suddenly her instincts told her to hide, she climbed up the tree higher and watched a group of ninjas racing past not far beneath her. She spotted the konoha headband.

"I guess Konoha's that way. Rest time's over." She picked herself up.

It wasn't far from where she was and she reached there in quicker time than she expected. From the top of the tree, she inspected the village. There were lots of happy-looking people walking around and ninjas patrolling the area. In the middle of the village,she spotted the Hokage's building. She chuckled as she remembered her old friend, Naruto.

"I wonder how is he…Will he still want to be friends with me? I've not been in the village for so long he might have forgotten me…"

She contemplated the best way to enter the village. If she were to fly into the village, they might see her as a threat. No doubt she'll cause a huge stir even by walking through the entrance. But at least she'll be seen as not a monster trying to attack the village…

"Front entrance it is." She took a deep breath. "Mama, Papa, please guide me.."

Michiko jumped from her spot and down to the ground, landing a few feet away from the bright red gates. Trying her best to look less intimidating she folded her wings behind her, kept all her weapons in her bag and walked casually into the village.

She gulped when a few ninjas spotted her and called out.

"Hey you!"

Michiko turned and tilted her head, acting innocent, "Me? Is something wrong sir?" The man's eyes were fixated on her wings. Still he didn't shrink back in horror so that's a good sign.

"I'm bringing you to see the Hokage." He instructed and gestured for her to follow him. She thanked God in her heart that none of them freaked out upon seeing her. Of course the villagers were pretty…freaked out, the ninjas didn't seem too..shocked.

"I guess you ninjas have seen worse, huh?" she asked her companion.

He didn't say a word but merely nodded. At the village, he knocked on the door and excused himself into the room. The Hokage seemed pretty angry at his intrusion.

"What is it?"

"I found..someone…at the gates entering the village."

Michiko walked in and bowed, "Pleasure to meet you, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade's eyes widened, "Are you…were you..part of Orochimaru's experiments?"

"Orochimaru?" Michiko shook her head, "I'm not familiar with that name. However the person who turned me into this was named Orochiko."

"They might be related though I do not know of anyone with such name…what is your name and where are you from?"

The black-haired teen gulped. "My name is Michiko Uchiha-Hasu. I grew up here in Konoha when I was a child. When I was five, my parents and I fled the village…they were killed before they could board the ship I was in. I was taken in by a local on the Komorebi Island and trained as an Orion there."

Tsunade nodded, as if mentally taking down notes of Michiko's background, "And your wings? Is it a curse mark or…"

"No, those wings belong to a monster on Komorebi Island. Orochiko, a mad scientist collected children to experiment on. He turned me into this.." she spread her wings out, "I mean no harm to anyone."

"Why did you decide to return?"

"The villagers chased me out, they never really liked me so they kicked me out once they found a more sensible reason to. Konoha is the only other place I know. I have relatives here."

The Hokage thought carefully whether or not to allow this young girl to reside in the village. Konoha has seen its fair share of demon attacks. If she were to turn on the village, would Konoha ninjas be able to stop her? If the girl was true to her word, that she meant no harm, it would be unfair to treat her differently just because of an unfortunate incident that clearly is not her fault. Like Naruto.

"Who were your parents?"

"My parents ARE Hasu Etsuko and Uchiha Takao."

Tsunade grimaced at the names. Michiko took notice of that, 'Did she have something to do with my parents' deaths?'

"What do you know about my parents?" Michiko asked, taking a more aggressive stance.

The ninja who brought her there tried restraining her but she whipped him away with her wing. With quick speed, she jumped and landed on the Hokage's desk, holding the older woman's collar. Tsunade was surprised by the girl's strength and speed. What was more terrifying were her eyes. Michiko's gold eyes turned into sharp slits, her irises were burning a blood red colour. Three tomoes appeared around her irises.

Shizune attempted to land a blow on Michiko but the young girl spotted her first and held up an arm to avoid her punch. In that moment of confusion, Michiko pushed Shizune back with her arm causing the latter to slam against the wall unconscious.

"Did you have anything to do with my parents' deaths!?" Michiko yelled again at the blonde.

Before Tsunade could answer, Michiko's grip loosened and she fell limp onto the table. At the door, the Hokage was relieved to see her pupil Sakura had thrown a dart at her aggressor.

"Hokage-sama! Are you hurt?" Sakura rushed to the woman's side.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you Sakura."

A small groan came from Shizune. "Ugh…that girl is more powerful than she looks."

Kakashi and Gai rushed into the room, surprised to see the damage done.

"Is she dead?"

Sakura shook her head, "No, only asleep. The dart had tranquilizers in it. She should be asleep for a few days."

Michiko stirred a little, causing all the ninjas to prepare a defensive stance. Fortunately for them, her groans silenced and her body stopped moving.

"Such damage for such a young girl. Those are wings?" Kakashi's eye widened.

Tsunade got up, "Yes, she managed to subdue Shizune and poor Kotestu over there within seconds. Keep her in a cell. I want to examine her properly."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – A Deal

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. SLIGHTLY INSPIRED BY RWBY. I DO NOT OWN RWBY EITHER. **

That night, Tsunade requested Neji, Sakura and Shikamaru to the girl's cell. Michiko was still fast asleep but would sometimes make noises in her sleep.

"She's stronger than other people. Normally they'd be sleeping like the dead for days. The tranquilizers are fading off in just a few hours." Sakura spoke to her master.

"Neji, can you see her chakra?" Tsunade ordered the Hyuuga.

The silent seventeen year old nodded and activated his byakugan, "Byakugan!...Her body seems to have a normal amount of chakra but the wings seem to be directing quite a heavy amount of it into her body. Overall I would say she has higher chakra levels than the most skilled ninjas, but not as much as a jinchuuriki."

Tsunade nodded, "Thank you, Neji-" her words were cut off. Michiko was fully awake and her eyes were still red and full of fury. She sat up from her bed and hissed at them, ready to attack, but realised there were bars separating her and the rest. More like isolating them from her. She banged on the bars wildly and reached out to grab them.

"Calm down." The Hokage said in a calm tone, "We mean no harm."

Hearing that, Michiko took more calm breaths. Her eyes returned to their normal state and she gave off a less threatening aura.

"I want to know what you are doing with me. Will you experiment on me?"

Tsunade shook her head, "We will not. We want to avoid conflict."

"So do I, so tell me," Michiko's tone was more impatient, "What do you know about my parents' deaths?"

"I only know of their deaths and that both the Hasu and Uchiha clans do not acknowledge them as deceased members of their clans. In fact, their names have become some sort of taboo."

Michiko's chest fell, "Are you telling me the truth?"

The blonde smiled softly at the young girl, "I have no reason to lie. My responsibility is to keep the peace in the village and uphold justice and order."

"But if lying helped to maintained peace and order, would you?"

"…" Tsunade was taken aback, "You're smart. I want to make a deal with you."

Michiko narrowed her eyes, "What sort of deal?"

"You do no harm to our ninjas or villagers, you serve as a ninja in our village to protect and defend. In return, I personally will help to investigate into your parents' murder."

The young girl snorted, "How do you know I won't kill you the first chance I get? How do you know I won't put up an innocent front? How do you know I won't kill everyone in the village to avenge my parents?"

"Because she is the only one here who can help you find out the truth. She is the only one here with such authority. And, because you aren't such a person to kill aimlessly. You told Tsunade-sama you were trained as an Orion in a village that didn't even like you. If you were such a person, with your new found power, that village would have been slaughtered by now. If you had such hatred, you wouldn't have taken steps to avoid seeming like a threat to Konoha. You could have just killed without any reason the moment you entered the village. In reality, you want peace and justice for your parents."

Michiko turned to the pineapple haired teen and blinked.

"Hah, you read my mind. What are you, a genius?" she joked.

"You could say that, tch. This is troublesome." He replied with a sigh.

The young girl thought for a while before answering, "I will accept your deal."

"Good." Tsunade held out a hand. Michiko returned the gesture through the bars. The tense atmosphere was broken by the sound of Michiko's rumbling stomach. She giggled, letting down her defense, feeling more comfortable with the people around her.

"We'll get you out of there. Shikamaru, you take her out for dinner."

Shikamaru sighed, "Sigh, so troublesome."

Michiko was let out and led to the village. She watched her companion, Shikamaru as he let out a yawn.

"Shikamaru-kun. Are you from the Nara clan?"

The teen raised an eyebrow, "How did you know? Is it the hair?"

Michiko shook her head, "No, the Hokage asked you to bring me out to dinner only because your clan techniques involve the use of shadow manipulation. If I were to attack, only you would be able to stop me by binding my shadow, even if I was in flight."

Shikamaru stopped in his tracks, "How did you-"

The young girl chuckled darkly, "I used to having people not trust me."

The rest of the journey, they were both silent. Occasionally Shikamaru would let out a yawn. He didn't really know where to take her to eat so he brought her to the BBQ restaurant where he and Chouji frequently went.

"BBQ?" she asked, "What's that?"

Shikamaru gestured for her to enter the restaurant, "You'll see, come on."

She followed him inside making sure her wings don't hit the door frame. "Sigh, I need to get used to having doors not wide enough or tall enough to fit these things."

"Yo! Shikamaru!" came a husky voice, "Come join our BBQ! I thought you were called by the Hokage for some job."

"Yeah, I need to babysit this person for tonight. So troublesome." He pointed at the girl behind him.

Michiko huffed, "Well sorry man, didn't mean to trouble you."

Chouji waved his chopsticks to gesture her to sit down, "Don't mind him…oh.." he only noticed her wings.

She turned around to show them to him, "Are you going to call me a monster and start throwing those pieces of meat at me?"

The Akamichi clan member took a piece of meat and plopped it into his mouth, "Why would I do that? Just because you have wings doesn't make you a bad person. Besides I won't waste precious meat like that!"

Michiko smiled, "Well, aren't you one of the nicest people I've met. Everyone else has been giving me looks."

"Well, just ignore them. People used to say I was a little bit too fat, I don't believe that. I'm husky and big boned, but that's me. I can't change the way I am for others. Have a seat."

The sixteen year old sat next to Shikamaru, though she had trouble with her wings having a problem of being too big to fit into the booth.

"Miss, here's a stool you can sit on." Said a nervous waitress.

Michiko breathed a sigh of relief, "thanks!".

Soon, they were joined by other Shikamaru's friends, including Ino, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Lee and TenTen. Most were uncomfortable with Michiko's appearance and dangerous vibe, after all, they've heard the damage she had caused earlier at the Hokage's office. Only Chouji and Lee were nice to her. Michiko was thankful for that but was a little upset that she hadn't seen her old friend.

"Naruto! Finally, where were you baka? You're late!" Michiko turned to see the pink haired girl whack a taller and more mature-looking Naruto on the head.

Michiko stood up and rushed to hug her old friend. "Naruto-kun!"

The boy was flabbergasted, as were his friends. Hinata looked away, feeling a little sad at their embrace.

"Eh-Ah-Uh…who are you, dattebayo?"

Michiko let go of him, "It's me, Michiko! Remember, I was five and you were six. You were chased and I helped you get away."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Ah! The biwa girl! Oh my goodness, Michi-chan! It's been so long, where have you been?"

She chuckled at his hyperness, "It's a long story, oh by the way," she pointed at her wings, "Don't freak out."

Naruto freaked out, "EEEEEEHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

Sakura whacked his head, "Naruto you're being too noisy!"

Michiko eyed Sakura, sending her death glares. The pink haired girl gulped and walked back to join the group. The sixteen year old held the blonde boy's hand, "Naruto is my friend, none of you are allowed to hurt him." With that, she dragged him out.

"Do you think she likes him? Seems like they knew each other before." Shikamaru questioned.

They all shrugged, "I don't ever remember her in our village. None the less, we cannot underestimate her. Keep your guards up, everyone." Sakura warned. "I have a bad feeling about her."

Chouji shrugged his shoulders, "I think that's just 'cause you whacked Naruto. Michiko's nice. She didn't call me fat."

Outside, Naruto finally calmed and explained Sakura's (friendly) whacking to Michiko.

"It's strange, whacking others is a sign of friendliness?" She frowned and folded her arms.

Naruto sweat dropped, "You remind me of Sai. Anyways, will you tell me what happened?"

That night, Michiko and Naruto stayed up late chatting about their lives over the last few years in the playground. Michiko told him about her parents, about Uncle Hideo and the village, about the Orions and Orochiko. Naruto, in turn told her about how he became a genin, trained under Kakashi, about Jiraiya and about Sasuke.

"Wait you're telling me that the Uchiha clan have been murdered by Uchiha Itachi? Why didn't the Hokage tell me? And Sasuke…poor Sasuke…" her eyes teared up as she remembered the two boys. "How did all this happen…," sudden realization dawned upon her, "Do you think Itachi killed my parents too? Was it the same night?"

Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder, "I don't know. I'm so sorry."

Michiko placed her head into her hands and sobbed. Naruto held her head and let her lean against his chest as she cried.

"I'll bring Sasuke back, I promise." He comforted her.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Battle Test

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. SLIGHTLY INSPIRED BY RWBY. I DO NOT OWN RWBY EITHER. **

Michiko woke up the next morning in the playground floor, Naruto snoring beside her. She got up and wiped off imaginary dust of her clothes. Leaving Naruto to continue sleeping, she decided to do a little investigating on her own. As much as she could remember, she tried to find her way back to the Hasu clan's compound. It was the same as it was in her memories. Nothing had changed, except her parents were not there anymore.

"Maybe Grandmama…" she walked in but was stopped by some guards.

"State your name and purpose."

Michiko raised a hand, "I'm part of the Hasu clan, I wish to speak to my grandmother. My mother is Hasu Etsuko."

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT NAME IN THIS PLACE!?" bellowed a voice from within. Coming out, she noticed it was an elderly man. He examined her from head to toe and her wings.

"Such a monster could only come from Etsuko and her evil. Leave this place at once!"

Michiko clenched her fists, "My mother is not evil! I was turned this way by a mad man. I want to speak to my grandmother."

"She is dead. As is her daughter."

"W-what?" Michiko's voice shook. She felt her legs grow weak and dropped to her knees, "How did she die?"

The elderly man smirked, "Who knows. It's just as a mystery as her daughter's death. Either way, they were traitors of the Hasu clan. Now I suggest you leave, traitor."

"But my mother and grandmother were not traitors! They were loyal members of the Hasu clan. They spent their whole lives protecting this clan!"

The elder was quick to lose his temper, "Shut your mouth and leave! I will not have you speak such lies. Leave! You are not a member of the Hasu clan."

Michiko was still in shock, she could barely move. One guard was ready to strike her but was stopped with a punch in his face. Naruto appeared beside her, panting. He picked up Michiko and carried her out of the compound. Not sure of where to bring the distraught girl, he brought her to his apartment.

He placed her on his bed and closed the door, feeling it was best to leave her alone to calm down first. Naruto thought to himself, "Everyone feels better eating ramen. I'll make some to cheer Michi-chan up, dattebayo!"

Pouring hot water into two cups of his favourite instant ramen, he waited anxiously for three minutes. Once it was ready, he knocked on his bedroom door. "Michi-chan, I made some ramen for you. Dattebayo!"

He heard some shuffling from far inside the room and pitter patter of feet to the door. She opened up the door, her face was tear-stricken but she still smiled. "Thank you, my friend." They sat together on the floor slurping down on instant ramen.

"So, are you alright?" Naruto face palmed himself mentally for asking such a question. Of course she's not alright, she just found out her clan doesn't acknowledge her and her grandmother had passed away.

Michiko kept her eyes on her ramen, "I'm fine…in a way I'm glad my grandmother didn't see me like this, wings and all. Still, why they were labelled as traitors is a mystery to me."

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be explained in time. The Hasu clan will surely acknowledge you, you're so cool, dattebayo!"

A knock on the door interrupted their friendly chat. Naruto opened to see his favourite pink haired female.

"Oh! Sakura-chan! Did you come here to ask me out on a date?"

The pinkette lifted her fist ready to land a blow on her friend but spotted a familiar deadly vibe coming from behind him. She laughed nervously and placed her hand back down. Michiko realised her mistake and quickly apologized, "Oh wait, sorry. Just an instinct of mine. Don't worry, you can 'hit' him all you want. Just don't overdo it."

"Ah ha ha…uh…okay…Well, I came here to speak to Naruto about where you were but since you're here, that saves me one job. Tsunade wants you to come to her office immediately."

Naruto raised a hand, "I'll come too, dattebayo."

The three of them left the apartment together, but Michiko had one big question in her mind the whole way to the Hokage's office, 'Uh…shouldn't we have cleaned up our ramen cups before leaving?'

At the office, Tsunade gave a warm greeting to the new girl.

"Good morning, I'm curious where you slept last night since I hadn't assigned a place for you yet. Shikamaru was supposed to let you stay at his clan's compound."

Michiko waved a hand, "It's fine, I slept at the playground with Naruto-kun."

The blonde raised an eyebrow at that statement, "Alright then…well I'd like you to meet a jounin who will assist you with your training as a ninja."

A few poofs later, Kakashi appeared as usual with his book in his hands .

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto and Sakura greeted their former teacher. He lifted a hand to greet them back, "Yo."

"Kakashi. This is Michiko. She will be your new pupil." Tsunade gestured towards the sixteen year old.

Michiko bowed deeply before her new teacher. "I look forward to learning from you, Kakashi sensei,"

Tsunade stood up, "Before your training begins, I would like to evaluate your skills first. We can see what you already know and what these two can teach you. By the way, here." She handed a bag to Michiko.

"My bag! I can't believe I forgot it!" the sixteen year old opened it to check its contents. She tool the butterfly knives and its holsters and fastened it to the side of her thighs. She then took out her mother's biwa and tied the strap to it then hung it around her back.

Kakashi looked confused at her, "Are you bringing that to battle?"

She smiled at him, "Yup."

Tsunade coughed to get their attentions, "Alright. Everyone head to the field now." Michiko took her father's necklace and hung it around her neck. As they were walking, Kakashi eyed her necklace.

"Uchiha? Are you an Uchiha?"

She nodded, "Partially. My father is."

"Then do you possess the sharingan?"

Michiko tilted her head to one side, "I was told I might though I've no idea how to control. I don't even realise when it appears."

Tsunade picked up on her words. 'So she doesn't know how to use her sharingan.'

At the field, Tsunade, Sakura and Naruto stood at one side. Kakashi, and Michiko stood in the middle of the large field.

"Don't think about whether you'll hurt me. Come at me with the intent to kill." Kakashi informed her.

Michiko frowned slightly, "I don't know…my new abilities can be quite…animalistic and savage at times."

"Well now's your chance to learn to control it."

She reluctantly agreed and took a few steps back. They waited for Tsunade's signal to begin the fight. The blonde lifted her hand up and brought it down to signal the start of the fight.

Kakashi watched Michiko carefully. She hadn't move from her spot but noticed her eyes had changed into red slits, slightly resembling the sharingan. She watched his movements with intense precision, from the rustling of his hair in the wind to the rising of his chest. Taking the first step, she raced at him with a fist ready. He underestimated her speed but managed to avoid the hit. She came at him with more punches and kicks though he dodged them. Finding an opening between her series of attacks, he tried to land a hit on her but she jumped backwards to avoid it. Michiko unsheathed her butterfly knives while Kakashi took out a kunai from his flack jacket.

They ran to each other and their weapons clashed again each other, narrowly dodging each attack. The two figures looked as if they were performing a dance from the eyes of their specatators. Tsunade stood in awe, "Maybe she doesn't much 's already almost at par with Kakashi."

Sakura shook her head, "Her taijustu could use some work. True her speed is fast but only slightly faster than Kakashi sensei's."

Sakura and Naruto gasped when they spotted their teacher gaining a small cut on his cheek and he stumbled behind. Michiko smirked, licked the blood of her knife. Her eyes grew more bright red and her irises were a flaming red. Her tongue wagged and drooled for the thrist of more blood and an intense hunger for the jounin's flesh. She raced forward to dive her knife into his chest. Unfortunately he poofed and her knife ended up being stuck in a block of wood. She tore her knife out and looked around to see where Kakashi was. Her eyes couldn't pick up any signs of his movements, neither did her nose pick up his scent. As she scanned the area, she placed her knifes back in their holsters and held her hands together in case she needed to do quick hand seals. She listened in closely. Besides the usual rustling wind there was a soft rumbling sound. It came from … beneath her.

Just then, Kakashi grabbed her leg from underground. To her surprised, she ended up buried neck down in the ground. Kakashi stood before her with a triumphant look in his visible eye.

"Game over, missy."

Michiko smirked. "Not yet." Her hands were still together and she managed to do hand seals with the little space she had with her arms buried underground.

"Music release: Lion's Roar!" She roared at Kakashi who's body flew across the stretch of the field and landed on the ground with a huge blow. During this time, Michiko broke out from the ground. She winced as she realised some of her feathers had come off in the process. Kakashi stood up painfully. He wheezed heavily as he noticed her approaching. Kakashi lifted his forehead protector to activate his sharingan. Michiko noticed her surroundings growing darker and soon she was all alone in the darkness.

"A genjutsu?"

From outside, Kakashi and the rest were surprised to see how her arms began moving on her own. They shook as if trying to break free from something. Her arms moved to her back and lifted her biwa. Slowly, her fingers played a few notes and the genjutsu was dispelled.

She took a quick jump on top of a nearby tree behind Kakashi.

"My turn."

Playing and singing she placed a genjutsu on Kakashi as well. The Hasu clan was good at very vivid genjutsus, and very painful ones. The pain and fear experienced by the person under the genjutsu could amount to being burnt alive a hundred times over.

Kakashi's body heaved up and down. His body began sweating heavily. His knees shook and he began to wobble. Too much for him, he fell forward, unconscious.

"Enough!" Tsunade yelled for Michiko to stop. Michiko jumped between her and Kakashi and bent over Kakashi's body. She hissed at the rest as they tried to approach her, "Get away!" Tsunade signaled to Sakura and Sakura shot a dart at Michiko. Michiko flipped the incoming dart away with her wing and snarled at the pinkette.

"Michiko-chan, snap out of it!" Naruto yelled at her as he approached closer. She hovered over Kakashi's body more closely. "GET AWAY!" she shrieked at her friend , "IT'S MY MEAL!" Her wings enveloped the two of them like a shield. She picked up Kakashi and jumped up to a branch and shrieked. She took off with Kakashi with the rest chasing behind her.

"Naruto, I don't think she's in control right now." Sakura informed him, "Reasoning won't work."

He gritted his teeth. Suddenly, Michiko's body froze in the air and she fell straight down to the ground. Not far, Shikamaru stood there with his hands in a hand seal, holding Michiko's shadow. She screamed in anger but Sakura finally managed to quieten her with a tranquiliser.

"That was intense." The pineapple-head teen rubbed his hair.

Naruto picked up Michiko, carefully avoiding her wings.

"We'll get Kakashi to the hospital, Shikamaru, Naruto, put her in the cell."

Naruto stood forward, "I can take her to my apartment."

"No, she'll hurt you when she wakes up. The safest place for both Michiko and the other villagers is the cell. Please trust me, Naruto." Tsunade placed an arm on his shoulder. He nodded reluctantly and set off with Shikamaru to their destination.

Michiko felt angry. That was it. Just anger.

'I hate this place. I hate everyone here. I hate this world. I hate myself. I hate living.' were the thoughts that ran through her mind. Slowly the darkness around her began to light up. Her blood boiled as she regained consciousness. She felt angry. She wanted to hurt something, someone. To bite something. To see blood.

Jumping up, her red eyes scanned her surroundings. She was once again in a cell. Growling, she lashed at the bars and tried to break them with her hands.

Naruto and Shikamaru left Michiko in the cell but before they could exit, they heard her screaming. Rushing back, they spotted her practically punching and gnawing at the bars. She shrieked as she saw them and jumped to the corner of the cell. Hissing at them, her wings came over her body protectively.

"Michi-chan, it's just us. We're your friends. Naruto and Shikamaru. Remember me? Come on Michiko you have to control the beast inside. You can control it!" Naruto spoke to his friend.

Michiko's eyes bored into his own, "Naruto-sssssss" her voice was deep and rough. A flash of gold appeared in her eyes. Suddenly she fell to the floor, knee first. Her hands grabbed and pull at her hair.

"NARUTO-SSSSSS….NARUTO-SSSSSSS….NARUTO….naruto…." her body writhe around on the floor in pain, until finally, she stopped moving. Her eyes were back to gold. Michiko felt extremely tired. Naruto opened the cell door despite warnings from Shikamaru. He held her in his arms and tried to shake her.

Michiko's eyes opened a little and she smiled softly, "Hey Naruto-kun…I'm sleepy.." He smiled back at his friend and placed her back on the cell bed. She fell into a deep sleep instantly and didn't notice the two teen boys leaving and locking the cell.

Hours turned into days. Michiko dreamt of being in her old home with her parents. Uncle Hideo was around and so was Minato. It was a happy dream. But every dream had to end eventually.

Michiko finally awoke to the sound of her own stomach grumbling. Her nose picked up a delicious scent, making her stomach growl even more. Her eyes peered up from her cell bed to a familiar individual slurping down noodles faster than lightning. Naruto saw her get up and stumble towards him.

"Naruto-kun, could I have some?" She held her hand through the bar. He gingerly passed his ramen cup to her. He wasn't that hungry anymore. After all that was his fifth cup. She slurped the noodle and soup down almost as quickly as her friend. Once done, she threw the empty cup aside. "Got anymore?"

Naruto shook his head but took out a candy bar from his pocket. "I've got this."

She took it from him and stuffed it into her mouth. "thamkps.." she said with her mouth full.

Tsunade and Kakashi came in not long after she had her snack. She stood up and gave them a bow. "Good morning, Tsunade-sama, Kakashi sensei. I thought we had a deal, why am I still in this cell?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Do you not remember our duel?"

She scratched her head, "Duel? When did we-" Then it hit her. She remembered little from the fight. Only that she really really really really wanted…to eat Kakashi, like peel his muscle of his bones and eat it. Not that she'll admit it.

"Oh right…duel…" she said anxiously.

"You do realise that after you had knocked out Kakashi, you called him your meal." Tsunade said next.

Drats, she didn't need to admit it at all. They knew.

"Ah." Michiko took a nervous deep breath. Were they going to kill her now?

Tsunade eyed her, "Michiko, we can help you if you help us understand you. Tell us, can you control that beast inside you?"

_Beast._ Michiko's eyes flashed red at the word. "There is no beast inside me. I'm afraid, the beast and it's instincts and _desires_ are a part of me. Its been incorporated in my DNA." Her eyes went to Kakashi as she gave a low bow, "I am so sorry to have hurt you and I am glad you are safe and well now Kakashi sensei."

"How is it that right now, you do not desire to kill?" Tsunade cut in.

Michiko shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno, I think the craze only comes at the sight of blood. Or when I'm angry I suppose."

"I see.." she said unhappily, "Then it will be difficult to train you. It would risk both your trainer and your lives if you let your more animalistic side take over."

Kakashi lifted his hand to interrupt, "Tsunade-sama, I still would like to train her." They all looked at him, "That was our first battle and now I know the do's and don't's of how to train her. She already seems good with her weapons. Word is that the Orions on Komorebi Island take special pride in their use of weapons since they are unsure of how to use their chakra. As much as I've seen from Michiko, her ability is at par with some of our best weapon specialists. The first thing we can teach her, while in her cell if it is a must, is probably meditation techniques to control her anger. That way, in battle or even when training, she can use those techniques to prevent her animalistic side from controlling her."

Tsunade smiled, "Well though, Kakashi. So , Michiko will you agree? Until you can control your animalistic side, you will train in a cell. Is that alright?"

Michiko bit her lip, "I guess I don't have a choice."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – More Tests

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. SLIGHTLY INSPIRED BY RWBY. I DO NOT OWN RWBY EITHER. **

Kakashi came to the dungeons every day to train Michiko meditation techniques. The meditation techniques could also be used to increase chakra levels while in battle, of course when someone else covered for you.

She didn't want to admit it, but the meditation did help her to calm down. Her own body has been living on anger since her parents'death, and suddenly to have some peace in her body was a strange feeling.

"Alright, I want to do a test. Let's see what is it about blood that gets you all riled up." He said during one of their training sessions. Of course, Michiko still stayed locked up. From outside, he took out one card, the back was faced at Michiko.

"I'll show you different things, and I want you to rate how angry or riled up you feel. 1 being feeling normal and 10 feeling- well like you want to kill something."

Michiko gulped, "Alright,"

First he showed her a card with a pink circle.

"1."

Second, he showed her a slightly darker pink.

"1."

Thirdly, he showed her a magenta colour.

"Still, 1."

Fourthly he brought out a circle that was bright red.

"…1" she said after looking at it for a while.

He brought out a circle that was blood red.

Still Michiko felt nothing, "1."

Kakashi nodded, "Alright, we can rule out colour as a reason. Then let's try the next step Stand right at the end of the cell over there." He pointed to the farthest spot.  
Michiko did as she was told.

"Close your eyes and ears. I want you to count to 60 then uncover your ears but keep your eyes closed."

Michiko nodded and did what he asked. She started counting from 1.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10…"

Kakashi took out a kunai and made a small cut on his finger. His blood ran down his fingers and onto the floor.

Michiko's head shot up, ears and eyes still closed.

"11,12,13..14…15…16…" as she counted, she began sniffing the air. She smelled something metallic, something sweet in the air.

"20,21…"

"30…"

"58, 59, 60.." she brought her hands down from her ears but kept her eyes closed.

"How do you feel?"

She licked her lips, "I'm not angry or feeling crazy, though I'd like a drink."

Kakashi sweatdropped at this. "Alright," he hid his finger behind him, "Open your eyes."

Michiko opened her eyes and faced him. She caught something bright on the floor. There was a drop of blood.

"I'm feeling 2, no 3, no 6, 10, 10! 10! 10! 10!" she raced to the ground and reached out her hand towards the blood drop. To her horror, it was too far away. Her eyes turned red as she growled in anger, still trying to reach for the blood drop. Kakashi wiped the blood off with his other hand (he didn't dare show her the bloodied one).

"Alright, now try your meditation technique."

Michiko merely growled at him.

"Michiko, I know you're in there. You are in control. Now, meditate. Focus." Kakashi said sternly.

A flash of realization appeared on her face and soon her breaths were more deep. She took deep long breaths through her nose and out through her mouth. Her eyes lost their redness and went back to gold. Michiko calmed down and placed a hand on her heart.

"1…I'm 1 now…"

Kakashi eye-smiled, "Good. That's it for today's training. I'll see you tomorrow." He waved and left the cell. On his way, he passed Naruto who came every evening to talk to Michiko.

"Yo, Naruto."

"Ah! Kakashi sensei! How's Michi-chan's training progressing" Naruto was holding a big hot water bottle in his hand and in the other was a bag of cup ramen.

Kakashi frowned, "She's doing well. By the way, are you giving all that to Michiko?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly, "Of course not, I'm having some too! We eat the same amount of ramen. I also have extra if you want to join us. Dattebayo!"

His teacher shook his head, "No thank you, but thank you."

Kakashi left his former student and headed straight to the Hokage's office. Tsunade was pleased to see him though not pleased to see the cut on his finger.

"Did you do something stupid?" she brought her fist down hard on her desk."You know Michiko can be a huge danger."

Kakashi waved his hand, "No, no. I merely did a small test to see if it was the colour, smell or sight of blood that drives her into a frenzy."

"And?"

"The colour has no effect, she's especially sensitive to the smell but unless she sees it, she won't go into a craze. But she's done well today, she managed to keep her desire's in check after going off a little at the sight of a drop of blood."

Tsunade rubbed her chin, "That is a good improvement. Though in war, blood is a common thing to see, and especially in large quantities. We need to get her used to blood in large amounts. Good work, Kakashi."

"I actually have an idea that I wanted to share with you."

The next day, Michiko woke up feeling fresh and calm. She had a good dinner, 8 ramen cups plus snacks and a good chat with Naruto. She was about to do her usual morning meditation when Kakashi came into the dungeon.

"Oh hey, Kakashi-sensei. You extra extra early today. Normally you'll be extra extra late." She joked with him.

"Well, we want you to try something. Here," he handed her a blindfold, "cover your eyes with this."

She raised an eyebrow but didn't oppose. She heard the pitter patter of feet approaching her and the sound of her cell being unlocked.

"Hold out your hands." He said.

Once she did, he tied a rope around it.

"Hey!" she shouted at him.

Kakashi rubbed her head, "Don't worry, it's just a safety precaution." He held the rope and guided her out.

"You could, ya know, just let me follow you without being blindfolded and cuffed."

Kakashi remained silent. She felt the sudden presence of people around her. At least that was what she could smell.

"Let me guess, Naruto-kun, Shikamaru, Choji and …two dogs?"

Naruto chuckled, " How did you guess?"

"I smell ramen, the smell of deer and also chips, plus the two dogs."

She felt a whack on her head, she turned back to the guy who had hit her. "Ouch what was that for!?"

"You mean one dog and one human. It's us Kiba and Akamaru." Akamaru woofed at the mention of his name.

"Oh hey Akamaru."

"…"

"…"

"Aren't you going to greet me to, Michiko?!" Kiba was getting irritated.

"Nope." She smirked.

"Come on, don't get her riled up." Shikamaru warned Kiba. Kiba sighed in defeat but tripped when Michiko held out her foot in his direction. He landed with a loud thud. Michiko guffawed to herself as she thread behind Kakashi.

"Just because you aren't allowed to get me riled up doesn't mean I can't get you riled up." She giggled to herself.

Kakashi sighed, "Michiko, act your age."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Final Freedom

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. SLIGHTLY INSPIRED BY RWBY. I DO NOT OWN RWBY EITHER. **

"Just because you aren't allowed to get me riled up doesn't mean I can't get you riled up." She giggled to herself.

Kakashi sighed, "Michiko, act your age."

"I am, I'm sixteen, Kakashi-sensei. How old did you think I was? 40?"

They walked for a long time throught the village. Michiko entertained herself by listening to the sounds of the village and its surrounding. It's been awhile since she left her cell. She enjoyed the fresh breeze and invigorating morning forest air. Her ears were delighted to pick up the sound of birds chirping, insects buzzing and animals moving about. It felt so homely, it felt so comfortable.

Soon, she felt the coolness of shelter, they weren't under the sun anymore. She heard Kakashi open a door and they went inside. Instantly she picked up the scent of something sweet and metallic.

"..B-blood." It was everywhere in the room. Surrounding her. The smell was filling her nostrils and her mind was swimming. It had a larger effect on her than one drop did.

She kept her breathing deep and focused.

"Good, keep doing that Michiko." Kakashi encouraged her and continued leading her.

Kakashi stopped in the middle of his tracks and turned to her, "Stay here." He let go of his rope and she could feel his presence leaving. She suddenly felt the absence of the other four teens and dog. She heard their breathing but couldn't estimate it well as her head was practically drunk off the smell of blood. Oh my the blood.

"Chouji? Shikamaru? Naruto-kun? Akamaru?" she called out groggily. She noticed the sound of a lock.

"and KIBA!" came a voice a distance away.

"Michiko, take off your blindfold." Came Kakashi's voice equally a distance away.

She reached up and pull the blindfold off. The five men and dog stood away from her. Between them and her were bars, yet again. But the bars were her focus. It was the blood on the walls Everywhere it was literally painted in blood. Fresh blood. Still dripping down to the floor.

Her eyes instantly raged as she tried to reach out from the bars to touch the blood that was on the floor and on the wall. It was out of reach for her.

She cursed and pulled at the bars. "LET ME OUT OF HERE! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!LET ME OUT!" she shrieked and wailed.

"Focus! Focus! Remember your meditation! Michiko!" Kakashi reminded her.

Michiko didn't know how many days it took. It felt like years. Being surrounded by the thing she very desired. She craved yet it was out of reach. It was torture. She had no weapons on her. If not she would have casted an genjutsu on the men and force them to open the door. IF not she would have sawed off the bars, if her knives were strong enough. She screamed and screamed at the bars but they would not barge, no matter how strong her technique was.

"It was made with the finest metal. We use them to keep criminals who are from the Hasu clan." Kakashi told her.

She even tried to roar at them, but Shikamaru kept her in place before she could.

It felt too long. Inside she was battling herself.

'Blood, must have blood.'

'No no blood you're not a monster.'

'BLOOD! MUST HAVE BLOOD!"

"NO! NO! NO! I'M NOT A MONSTER!" she punched her own head, "I AM MICHIKO HASU. I AM FROM THE HASU CLAN AND THE UCHIHA CLAN. MY MOTHER IS ETSUKO. MY FATHER IS TAKAO. I WAS BORN AND RAISED IN KONOHA. I LIVED WITH UNCLE HIDEO IN KOMOREBI! I AM A HUMAN! NOT A TORI BAKEMONO!"

She yelled at herself for days on end. The men took turns to guard her. Naruto felt bad for his friend, watching her being tortured like that, but it was for her own good.

"Michi-chan, you can do this. Michi-chan." He whispered at her shaking form. Her eyes flashing wildly from red to gold then to red then to gold. It repeated so many times. At times she couldn't see anymore. Then her vision came back and all she saw was blood red. This repeated on.

Kakashi was glad she hadn't learned how to use her sharigan yet, if not they'd be in a terrible position.

It took two weeks, without food and water for Michiko to finally show a hint of calmness. She asked for rice and vegetables and water.

Another three weeks and Michiko was calmer. Her eyes remained gold but she was anxious all the time and would jump at the slightest sound around her.

Finally once her time was up to two months, Kakashi was proud to say that she had overcome her craving. They brought her a bowl of fresh animal blood. She did nothing but merely looked at it. She tried smelling it, touching it, but nothing of it stirred her excitement.

"I feel numb towards it now. It is an unusual feeling." She told them.

They tried a test. Shikamaru was on guard, they let her out to touch the walls. She placed her fingers on the dried blood, it smelt the same but didn't feel much like anything to her anymore.

Naruto cut his finger and she didn't even flinch.

"I think…I'm over it." She grinned happily.

Once Michiko was out of her torture chamber ( as she calls it), she was back out in the village. She relished at the freedom they gave her. No chains, ropes or blindfolds. She relished even more at the peace she had in her heart and felt released from her own mental cage. No more would she be called a threat to the people around her, unless they were her enemies. Maybe she would even be able train with Naruto and gain the trust of the people here. Maybe, just maybe, she would find a place to belong here.

"I'm very pleased to know your development, Michiko." The blonde Hokage smiled at her from her desk.

Michiko gave a low bow, "Thank you so much, I wouldn't be able to come to where I am without your help." She turned to Kakashi and the rest of them, "Thank you so much."

Naruto gave her a bear hug and patted her shoulder, "I'm so happy for you. Now you can have a fresh start as a ninja, a new beginning, dattebayo!"

She shook her head, "No. Not a new beginning. More like, start the next chapter." She touched her father's necklace and her mother's butterfly knives that were returned to her.

"All my life, other people have been dictating my life; the Hasu and Uchiha clans, the Orions, Orochiko, the Tori Bakemono that has become part of me. Now, it's my turn to write my own story…and my next chapter will be to find out about my parents' deaths."

Michiko Hasu-Uchiha. Sixteen.

End of Wings of A Monster: Part 1.


	13. Old Author's notes

Hi everyone,

Thank you for reading Wings of a Monster part 1! I've been working on this since the end of 2014 and I really was eager to put this up. I wanted to see the response to this story as it's been burning in my mind for a while and it's my first time writing such a long story and developing such a character. If you must know, I 've been facing depression the end of last year as well so I guess I expressed it a little bit in Michiko's character development and her life struggles. I really hope you enjoyed this story and I look forward to reading all your comments. For those of you who are actively following my stories ( like Blooming flower) I am so sorry I haven't been updating. I'm cracking my head for ideas and I'm also trying to balance work and other stuff in between. Since this story is up now, i can spend some time updating other stories. Thank you so much for your support. i would appreciate constructive criticism very much as I wouldn't call my writing 'splendid'. I also realised how the spacing looks really funny and I'm really sorry about that. I'll try to fix that when I can (I'm sort of rushing to put this up.)

Once again, I do not own RWBY or Naruto. They belong to their individual owners.

I hope you look forward to reading part 2 of Wings of a Monster as I look forward to writing it.

BTW, who do you think Michiko should end up with? I'm sorry, you guys might not want a romance story, but I really want to develop that part of her too as one concern for her is...well you'll find out XD.

Thank you once again for your support, love, kind and mean :( words and comments.

To other fanfiction users, thank you for favouriting my story and following me, to guest readers, thank you so much for taking the time to read and comment!

Lots of love,

Liza


End file.
